Alternativo
by Amazona Verde
Summary: No es un finc alternativo, sino capis que pueden ser la cotninuación de la serie, va a ver mucho DoumekixWatanuki y pues haber que les parece la idea
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa! He venido aquí con una misión, con un reto, con un destino… (Inner: oh no, idiot mode activate ToT) y yo… O.O? como que idiot mode? Quitas todo el ambiente de misterio! (inner: ve al grano amazona ¬¬) ejemp! Etto bien… me he clavado con la serie de XXX Holic y pues de los mangas solo he leído hasta el cuarto, perooooooo se me ocurrió hacer capítulos alternativos, es decir, xxx Holic tiene mucho material para explotar! Y me doy tristemente cuenta que solo hay dos paginas de esta serie en español… que no confundan, me entristece ver tan pocos pero ¡chicas que han escrito en de la serie XXX Holic ¡mis mas profundos respetos y aún mas… (Inner: oh no.. ese brillo en los ojos solo puede significar…) viva el DoumekixWatanuki! Viva el shizukaxKimihiro! (Inner: fangirl mode on -.- ….) entonces… quiero hacer una serie de capítulos independientes, pero eso si, mi pareja favorita es DoumekixWatanuki y lo habrá por todo el fin… espero que la idea les guste y entonces ¡a leer!

Capitulo 1: El odio es más grande que la vida y la muerte

Kimihiro caminaba desganado hacia la escuela, preocupaciones sin nombre inundando su ya de por si, estresado cerebro de adolescente

-tengo que terminar los deberes antes de media noche… limpiar nuevamente el desván de la tienda… comprar ese extraño vino que me pidió Yuuko en la nueva tienda del centro comercial… ¡y por si fuera poco cargo el almuerzo de ese bastardo!-Watanuki suspiro derrotado- sé que se lo debo… ¡pero es tan molesto! Por lo menos veré a la linda Himawari… ¡con solo verla mi vida obtiene resplandor!

El chico de anteojos paro su andar al encontrar un pequeño cachorro de Akita en el basurero, sangrando y completamente golpeado

-pequeño… ¿Quién te hizo eso?-los ojos azules se entristecieron por completo, su extraño poder lo hacia demasiado empático hacia los demás-ven…

El cachorro se paro con dificultad, gruñéndole amenazador, sus ojos se veían negros… negros de odio y resentimiento

Y Watanuki lo abrazó contra si

El cachorro se revolvió histérico, pensando que lo aventaría contra la pared, peor aún, lo azotaría contra el suelo y luego lo patearía. No lo pensó dos veces antes de morderlo con fuerza, y tampoco daba resultado. El perrito cerró los ojos, sabía por experiencia que cuando se mordía al humano… el castigo era mucho peor

-no te haré daño-una sonrisa gentil apareció en los labios del médium-has sufrido mucho…ten-sacando su almuerzo lo puso delante del canino, quien dio varias vueltas alrededor del plato, olía delicioso, pero la precaución nunca estaba de más

Los pequeños ojos del cachorro olisquearon el aire, ese humano tenia un aroma extraño… más agradable que el resto de los humanos, no pudo evitar mover la cola, ese humano le agradaba mucho….

-momo!- un niño con uniforme de primaria observo al cachorro-¿otra vez te escapaste?

Watanuki se tapó la nariz, un olor repulsivo salía del aura de ese crío, y esa mirada…

Los ojos como zafiros se abrieron más de lo normal, detrás de ese chiquillo se veían sombras negras… muchas sombras negras con forma de perros

(cambio de escena)

-mmm?-Yuuko tomó el mentón del mas joven-¿así que ahora te preocupas por mascotas perdidas?-los profundos ojos de la mujer se pusieron repentinamente serios-lo que viste… son los pecados de ese niño

-pecados?

-hai, ese niño tenía una mirada extraña verdad?-Watanuki asintió sorprendido, no había comentado nada sobre los ojos del chico- esa es la mirada de alguien que asesinó y no se arrepiente por ello

-pe… pero sólo es un niño!-Kimihiro no concebía que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tanta maldad

-oh…-Yuuko agarro una pequeña copa, moviéndola un poco, observando las pequeñas olas que se hacían dentro del recipiente-se necesita una identificación de preparatoria para convertirse en alguien malvado?-la fémina se levanto, poniéndose detrás de un paralizado ojiazul-el permiso de tus padres? Una razón?... todos los humanos tienen maldad en sus corazones, tu puedes verlo mas claramente cuando son pequeños, la envidia hacia tus hermanos, el odio hacia tus padres por quitarte un juguete… un niño es puro y demuestra como son realmente sus sentimientos, cuando crecemos…. Cuando maduramos… nos hacemos hipócritas y "buenos", no necesitamos una razón para ser malvados, sin embargo ese niño la tiene

Yuuko se apoyo en los hombros del joven, susurrando en su oído-ese mocoso tiene una idea equivocada de lo que es el balance

-idea… equivocada?-Watanuki estaba confundido

-hai… el piensa que el balance consiste en hacer cosas negativas por recibir cosas negativas

-demo… eso no haría un circulo?

-kyaaaaaaaaaa!-Yuuko abrazo cariñosamente al adolescente, restregando su mejilla contra la de Kimihiro-eres tan listo! Como un cachorro que aprende sus primeros trucos!

-Watanuki es un cachorro listo!-gritaron a la vez Maru y Moro, bailando con unos jarrones

-como que cachorro? Y suelten ese jarrón!

CRASH!

-Watanuki… pondré a tu cuenta ese carísimo y súper mágico jarrón-Yuuko lo señalo con el dedo índice

-pero yo no lo rompí!

-Mokona vio que decías: suelten ese jarrón! ¿verdad Mokona?

-siiii Mokona vio todo! Baka Watanuki!

-porque a mi?

(cambio de escena)

-pero… senpai… ¿ahora que hago?-el hombre se restregaba nerviosamente las manos

-dale un regalo

-hai… ¿cree que funcione?

-cualquier persona puede ver la chispa de amor juvenil que inunda tu corazón! Si ella no puede verlo entonces no te merece!

-senpai…-un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del adolescente-arigatou!

-kukukuku! Aoshi-sama cumplió nuevamente su objetivo, ¡inundar a este frío mundo con una antorcha de amor! Jajajajajaja

-Aoshi…

El nombrado volteo, encontrando a Shizuka Doumeki, observándolo seriamente

-Doumeki! Kami.. no debiste haber venido por los documentos que ayer no entregue… los iba a llevar hoy en la junta ¡lo juro!- Aoshi cubrió su rostro con sus rubios cabellos-gomen… no

-no vengo por eso…

-entonces?...-Aoshi vislumbro un muy tenue sonrojo en las morenas mejillas del presidente-oh… O.O… ¿no me digas que al gran Doumeki lo han flechado? ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-….

-esta bien, no me lo digas… ¿Qué tal si comes algo de su comida y le dices lo bien que sabe? ¡A las chicas les encanta eso!

-ya lo hice… y se molesto-Doumeki se apoyo en la pared, preguntándose internamente cuanto podía amar a una persona… él se estaba rebajando a pedirle ayuda a alguien como Aoshi

-ehhh? Esa chica si que es difícil! Bien… ¿Qué te parece regalarle algo? Puedes empezar por cosas pequeñas… pero si es tan difícil… regálale algo que tenga un significado para ti, a las chicas les encanta que "abras tu corazón" se que suena un poco cursi pero…

-le regale el pedazo de flecha con la que gane las competencias de arquería-Doumeki volteo el rostro, frunciendo el seño-la regalo a un niño que se la pidió

-Doumeki-san… esa chica es de liga mayores… ¿es universitaria? Tal vez por ello no da resultado lo convencional

-es de nuestra edad

-¿Por qué no haces algo qua la sorprenda?

-traer flores o dulces no es mi estilo-repuso Doumeki fríamente

-si eso se ve… etto! Quería decir! ¿Por qué no le preparas un almuerzo?

Doumeki lo miro interesado

(cambio de escena)

-mmm….-Kimihiro paso delante del mismo basurero de ayer, tenía un mal presentimiento- a lo mejor el cachorro se volvió a escapar… por si las dudas le dejare un almuerzo

(cambio de escena)

-que pensabas eh estupido! Sacaste una nota regular! Regular!- el hombre dio una cachetada a su hijo-eres uno del montón! No sirves para nada!

-pa… papá…-

-ve a tu habitación! No se porque tu estupida madre me dio un hijo tan enclenque e idiota como tú!

El niño corrió a su habitación, lágrimas y temblores sin control inundaban su cuerpo

-todo… todo debe tener su balance…. Si el me golpea entonces yo… debo golear…-observo al pequeño cachorro que dormía en la esquina de su habitación, acercándosele sigilosamente-es hora de jugar momo…

(cambio de escena)

-sucede algo Watanuki?- Himawari lo miro preocupada

-eh?-Kimihiro noto que las miradas de sus dos amigos estaban fijas en él-no… no me pasa nada!

-mmm… lo siento chicos pero hoy no podré acompañarles a almorzar, tengo algunos pendientes con el profesor de química-la chica hizo un gesto de disculpa

-no hay problema Himawari! Toma! Llévate esto-el ojiazul le tendió un almuerzo-por lo menos no tendrás hambre

-gracias Watanuki! Eres muy amable!-la muchacha se alejo corriendo, diciéndoles adiós con la mano

-hey… ¿tu no vas a comer nada?-Doumeki lo miro fijo

-ore?-el pelinegro se señalo a si mismo- no... No tengo hambre

-….

-estoy preocupado

-…

-alguien puede vivir sin problemas… después de haber asesinado?-Watanuki se miro las manos-realmente se puede vivir sin arrepentimiento?...

-mataste a alguien?

-claro que no estupido!-Watanuki lo miro enojado

-jum… y que te preocupa?

-ayer… encontré a un cachorro golpeado-Watanuki se sonrojo, lo que decía se escuchaba tan idiota e infantil- y su dueño… tenía una extraña áurea… no era buena… y estoy preocupado por ambos.

-toma…-Doumeki le enseño un pequeño empaque, desviando la mirada-no es bueno que estés sin comer

Watanuki lo miro sorprendido

-pero… se supone que yo te haga el almuerzo

-solo tómalo-Doumeki le puso el paquetito en las piernas

Watanuki le dio una pequeña sonrisa-arigatou…

Doumeki suavizo su mirada: _tú te preocupas por los demás pero… ¿Quién se preocupa por ti?_

-esto sabe horrible!

-es lo que hay

(cambio de escena)

-queeeeeeeeeeeeee? No dejare que mi hermanita salga por nada del mundo!

-igual mi hermano!

-tengo que decirle a mis primos!

-que sucede?-Watanuki escuchaba un griterío dentro de su salón de clases

-no te has enterado Watanuki-san? Las noticias han hablado de ello todo el día!

Watanuki desvió la vista con una gotita, ¿Cómo pensaban que podía ver tele teniendo como jefa al monstruo de Yuuko?

-al parecer hay un perro que ataca a los niños… hasta ahora han sido solo de primaria, lo que de por si ya es raro, seguramente un loco entreno a su mascota para que atacara a la gente y se le escapo-le respondió uno de sus compañero

Kimihiro vio al suelo, ¿perros que atacan a niños de primaria?... había tenido a Yuuko de sensei el suficiente tiempo para saber que esto no era una simple coincidencia

-Watanuki…

El ojiazul volteo, encontrando a un palmo de distancia el rostro de su "rival", pero como siempre, no se sintió intimidado por la cercanía de otra persona

-que quieres Doumeki?-el pelinegro lo veía con desconfianza

-te acompañare a la tienda… mas vale que me esperes

-quien te crees que eres para ordenarme cosas?!

(cambio de escena)

-no pienso ponerme esto!-Watanuki veía con odio el traje que su jefa le enseñaba

-oh… pero es necesario para detener a ese espíritu de perro-contesto Yuuko viéndolo con seriedad-te vas a ver kawaii! No es cierto Doumeki?-la bruja lo volteo a ver con una mirada picara

El moreno cerró los ojos

-que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Para purificar el espíritu no necesito ponerme este uniforme de primaria!

-no te has dado cuenta?-Yuuko lo miro con seriedad-todos los niños que han sido atacados llevaban el uniforme… es obvio que el perro solo atacara a aquellos que cumplan con ese requisito

-esta bien….

Kimihiro desapareció, se cambiaria en el cuarto contiguo

-hey Doumeki…-Mokona le estiro las mejillas-la idea fue de Mo-ko-na

Las iris negras lo miraron seriamente

-vestir a Watanuki de estudiante de primaria-Yuuko convirtió sus labios en una W (:3 así XD)-fue una excelente idea Mokona! Los ojos y la manera de ser de Watanuki demuestran a un joven puro y virginal que no ha caído en mis encantos…-la mujer suspiro contrariada-como detendré mis impulsos al verlo vestido de colegial? Pero por ser una buena amiga y una excelente persona… te lo dejaré a ti solito por el módico precio de ese anillo que traes puesto!

-es el anillo de mi abuelo

-Watanuki con traje de marinero, muslos descubiertos, boina azul…-Yuuko cerró un ojo, echando una calada a su pipa- calcetas altas…

-toma

-ese es mi Doumeki!

(cambio de escena)

-la mayoría de los ataques han sido por esta zona

Watanuki observo el lugar, un pequeño parque era el epicentro del fenómeno, es verdad que pronto anocheceria… sin embargo a esa hora era común ver a los niños jugar con sus amigos y padres

-kami…-Kimihiro se tapo la nariz, un fuerte hedor proviniendo de un juego cercano-que será lo que…

-GRR…..

Doumeki no vio nada, pero pudo escuchar claramente el gruñido-donde esta Watanuki?

-a tu izquierda… es enorme-el ojiazul observo asustado al espíritu que estaba frente a él, no era más grande que otros seres que hubiera visto, pero su aura maligna se extendía hacia el cielo, sin duda era poderoso-escapemos Doumeki

-que? Ya estamos aquí

-es enorme! No podremos contra él!-una gotita resbalo de la frente de Watanuki

Sin embargo, la propuesta se fue al caño rápidamente, el perro aumentaba su volumen al ver el uniforme de Kimihiro, pagaría… ese humano pagaría por haberle hecho tanto daño

Shizuka se sorprendió, en momentos podía ver tenuemente la presencia del perro, desaparecía y aparecía repetidamente, si él podía verlo… esa cosa era fuerte

Sin pensarlo formo una flecha con su ki, disparándola hacia el espíritu

Se detuvo un momento… pero siguió adelante, amenazando a Watanuki

Hecho tres flechas mas, dándole tiempo a su compañero para que escapara

Doumeki se apoyo en su rodilla, sentía su cuerpo débil… pero peor era en su interior, no estaba sirviendo de nada!

-ahhhh!-Watanuki cerró los ojos, presa del dolor, el enorme animal lo mordía en el hombro, borbotones de sangre saliendo inmediatamente

Kimihiro observo el rostro del espíritu, encontrándolo familiar, no es que esa dentadura demoníaca o ese rictus de odio lo viera todos los días pero… esos ojos negros…

-con que era eso…-Watanuki sonrió gentilmente-perdóname… pude haber hecho un poco mas por ti-el ojiazul abrazo la cabeza que lo mordía tan ferozmente-no te haré daño…

La mente caótica del canino se paralizo en un recuerdo, un humano que lo había acariciado y sonreído, que le había dado de comer… el aroma era el mismo

-ppprrrf wau wau!-

Watanuki abrió sus parpados, encontrándose con un cachorro-espíritu sentado en sus piernas, que le lamía la mano cariñosamente, culpable por haberle mordido de esa manera

-Doumeki…-Watanuki acariciaba las orejas del perrito, abrazándolo contra si-tendrás energía para hacer otra flecha?

El arquero asintió, levantándose con dificultad -¿ésta en tus piernas verdad?

-hai…-el chico de anteojos abrazo contra si al pequeño perrito-esto será el ultimo atisbo de dolor que sentirás… te lo prometo

La flecha fue lanzada y el cachorro fue desapareciendo poco a poco, moviendo la cola hacia Watanuki

-traje un compañero para ti momo…

Ambos hombres se vieron entre si, observando como un niño iba hacia el juego que momentos antes había desprendido un olor maligno

Destapo una cajita, enseñando el cadáver de otro cachorro

-oye!-Watanuki salio de su escondite-como te atreviste a hacer algo como eso!

Doumeki se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía tanta furia en las iris azules

-tu eres el chico que se quiso llevarse a momo verdad? Que lástima… no te lo podrás llevar ¿Qué es eso?-

Comenzó a escucharse muchos ladridos, parecía toda una manada de perros salvajes

Watanuki perdió el equilibrio, el humo que empezaba a inundar el parque era demasiado oloroso

El niño se vio rodeado por muchas sombras, que le ladraban amenazantes

-ayúdenme!

-espera! Te sacare de allí!-Watanuki iba a extenderle la mano, pero fue detenido por su guardián

-si no pudimos con uno… menos con toda una jauría

Watanuki se horrorizo al ver como una de las sombras le arrancaba un brazo al menor

-no veas…-Doumeki lo abrazo contra si

(cambio de escena)

-oh…-Yuuko veía el trabajo de curación que Doumeki le hacia a Watanuki-saliste mal parado esta vez… ¿Cómo le hiciste para sobrevivir? no tenias oportunidad contra él, ni siquiera teniendo a Doumeki a tu lado

-yo… era el cachorro al que alimente antes de que ocurrieran los accidentes

-entonces hubo balance

-pero Yuuko! Yo solo lo alimente! Y por ello sobreviví? No pude hacer nada por ese niño

-ese niño esta vivo recuerdas?-Yuuko bebió directo de la botella de sake

-si pero… ahora no tiene brazos ni pies… ¿Cómo podrá vivir así?

-en realidad…-Yuuko dejo la botella a un lado-esos perros pidieron un precio barato, ese chiquillo merecía la muerte como pago, sin piernas ni brazos no podrá golpear a ningún otro ser otra vez

-Kimihiro…-el nombrado la miró, pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre y casi siempre era para algo importante- para ti fue algo sin importancia el haberlo acariciado y darle tu almuerzo… ¿pero tu sabes el significado que esa acción tuvo para ese ser?

Watanuki bajo la cabeza, negando suavemente

-fuiste el único humano que le brindo un poco de amor… una sonrisa dulce, una caricia cariñosa… una acción hecha con bondad sin esperar nada a cambio… son las más caras en este mundo-Yuuko sonrió de lado-y tú las haces todos los días-Yuuko tomo otra botella de sake-rayos Watanuki! Eres un maldito tacaño por ser tan endemoniadamente rico!

-Yuuko… no debería Watanuki quitarse los shorts?-Mokona dio una vuelta sobre si misma-están empapados de sangre!

-es cierto Mokona Modona! Watanuki! Estas manchando el piso!

-Eh?????? La sangre es muy difícil de quitar!-con rapidez se deshace de la prenda, quedando en unos ajustados boxes-oye Doumeki… Doumeki?

El moreno tenía a Watanuki entre sus piernas, con solo la ropa interior puesta

-nos vemos mañana

-que le pasara al bastardo?

-kukukuku eres mala Mokona!-Yuuko choco su mano con la patita del conejito

-Mokona quiere ver más acción… Mokona puede vender fotos al otro mundo!

-ore?... es verdad, existen mundos donde nosotros solo somos una historieta

-que paso aquí?-Watanuki ladeo la cabeza, completamente confundido

Fin…

Bueno pues aquí esta el primer capitulo, sip… hubo muy poco slash, pero en realidad siento que fue mucho comparado con lo normal de la serie, sin embargo… en mis capítulos habrá mas contacto entre estos dos XD, también espero que no haya modificado mucho el carácter de los personajes, en especial el de Yuuko, es uno de los pocos personajes femeninos que me han gustado en el anime, espero que dejen reviews! ¡cha ne!


	2. El pozo de los recuerdos

Capitulo 2: El pozo de los recuerdos…

-Watanukiiiiii

Kimihiro paró su andar, justo cuando comenzaba a salir del establecimiento que conformaba la tienda dimensional, su jefa lo detiene… eso siempre le había traído malas experiencias

-has tu mejor esfuerzo!

EL ojiazul sudo una gotita

-no me dirás nada sobre tener cuidado? O que Himawari me traerá mala suerte el día de hoy?... ¿planeas algo?

-ore?-Yuuko hizo un gesto dramático, poniendo la palma de la mano sobre su frente-yo solo digo lo que veo Watanuki… el que tengas una suerte de perros no es mi culpa

-suerte… de perro?...

-Watanuki es un pulgoso! Pulgoso!-

-eso no es cierto!-grito el pequeño conejo negro

-Mokona…-Watanuki lagrimeo agradecido, por lo menos alguien lo apreciaba en esa tienda-te juzgue mal…

-Yuukoooo!!!! Como puedes insultar a los perros de esa manera?-dijo Mokona, moviendo su cabecita negativamente

-Mokona! Lo bueno es que siempre estas para corregirme… es verdad… ¡gomen a todos los perros del mundo!-Yuuko formo un micrófono con sus manos, falsamente afligida

-gomen! Gomen!-la secundaron Maru y Moro

-me voy…

-Watanuki-

El de lentes volteo con muchas venitas inundando su frente, pero se calmo al ver una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de su sensei

-pásatelo bien

(cambio de escena)

-y dime Watanuki… que clase complementaria vas a elegir?-Himawari comía tranquilamente el almuerzo, observando a su amigo

-etto… supongo que manualidades-le respondió Kimihiro, tomando su mentón

-ese club no es de chicas?-comentó seriamente Doumeki

-eh???!!! Y a ti quien te pregunto idiota!

-ha de ser difícil tener que hacer los deberes en tu hogar y además un trabajo de medio tiempo…-la chica lo miro apenada-manualidades es la única materia en donde puedes hacer el trabajo en casa y no necesariamente en la escuela… estabas en cocina antes verdad?

-hai-Watanuki asintió emocionado, la linda de Himawari sabía tanto de él-pero ahora no puedo quedarme a las practicas por Yuuko

-las prácticas de arquería no me dan espacio para tener mas clases extras-Doumeki lo miro a los ojos-entrare al mismo club que tú

-nani?!-Watanuki callo al piso… _¿no que iba a disfrutar de este día?_

(cambio de escena)

Los presentes observaban al imponente hombre en medio de tantas cosas rosadas y, hay que decirlo, _cursis._

Observaba su entorno estoicamente, alzando una ceja interesado, al parecer ninguna chica parecía acosarlo con la mirada en esa clase…

Mientras llegaba la profesora descubrió lo amable y platicador que resultaba el ojiazul, sus emociones las tenía bajo control y daba mucha tranquilidad al hablar. Había alrededor de quince chicas en el aula y unos cinco chicos, todos por el mismo motivo que ellos, el trabajo o las prácticas no les dejaban más tiempo.

Y las chicas que se encontraban ahí eran tan atractivas… que todas tenían pareja.

-kukuku vaya Doumeki, si venias para cortejar a las chicas mas lindas de la escuela creo que no funcionara-Watanuki hizo un gesto ganador

_Si solo supieras…_

(cambio de escena)

En la clase se vio claro que Doumeki no tenia talento alguno para las manualidades, la funda para almohada parecía un saco de patatas, el oso un extraño ratón deforme… mejor no mencionar al pequeño pony de felpa…

-jajajajaja! Al parecer eres un desastre en esto Doumeki!-Watanuki se cruzo de brazos, riendo a carcajadas

-baka…

-QUE?! Tu eres el Baka!

-mmm…

-que es eso de mm? Bastardo!

-déjalo Watanuki-hablaron de repente los demás miembros masculinos del club-podrá ser el mejor en arquería y miembro de la asociación de estudiantes… pero hasta el más perfecto fracasa en algo

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, ese humo que veía alrededor de los chicos era un hábito… hablar con envidia, y todos lo tenían. Además, le molestaba que le dijeran eso a su ¿amigo? ¡_Dejémosle en compañero_! El le había dicho lo mismo antes… pero ambos sabían que era en broma

-y ustedes de que se burlan?, Sus creaciones no son mejores-Watanuki había salido a la defensa de Doumeki

-que dijiste? No tenemos la culpa de que tengas gustos de niña y seas bueno en esto-el chico rió, siendo secundado por los demás-me imagino que al ser huérfano tuviste que ser la mujercita en casa…

Ante ese comentario Doumeki se levanto, mirándolo amenazador

Más no fue necesario que intercediera

-que demonios?! Auch! Ay!

Los adolescentes brincaban sorprendidos y asustados, sintiendo muchas mordidas por las piernas, corriendo apresurados hacia la escuela, uno que otro miándose sobre los pantalones XD

-que es?

-yo… no lo sé… pero siento algo... familiar...-antes de que pudiera acabar su oración se vio impulsado hacia atrás

-Watanuki!

-jajajaja!-la enorme figura del Kuda kitsune apareció encima de él-puedes hacerte invisible?... con razón me sentía raro, eras tú al que percibía

El zorrito movía sus colas, lamiendo la cara del humano, haciendo tiernos sonidos de felicidad al estar junto al amo que había elegido

Doumeki observo impasible al animal

_Como desearía ser ese zorro en __aquellos momentos…_

-vamos a tu casa Doumeki, te daré un par de clases particulares!

-mm?

(cambio de escena)

-y entonces… tienes que tener cuidado al hacer los patrones…

-mm…-Shizuka observo la maestría con que hacia el trazo punteado su compañero… resultaban patéticas sus propias líneas, un pobre zic zac

-bu… bueno… podemos empezar con algo mas fácil…-opino el menor con una gotita, sacando otro patrón-que te parece? Si hacemos una ballena resultará mas fácil, su forma es prácticamente un ovalo y no importa si sale muy mal, ya que con el relleno se pueden ocultar los detalles

-sabes de esto…

-si… me ayuda a pasar el rato-sonrió apenado, suspirando- lo importante… es tener personas que puedan recibirlo, algunas veces me sentía tan invisible… que tenía deseos de desaparecer-el médium se rasco la mejilla-¡pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!-rectifico rápidamente, no queriendo sonar débil ante el otro

-Watanuki

-que pasa?

-si algo te pasara… yo..

-mm?

-yo… me…

SPLIN! (ok… esto es el sonido de un resplandor de luz T.T, dios… como productora de sonidos me muero de hambre XD)

Ambos se acercaron a la fuente del resplandor, encontrándola flotando encima de un pozo

-eh? O.O, que es eso?, no siento nada

-tu eres el que sabe de cosas raras no?-le respondió Doumeki de vuelta

-como que sé de cosas raras?! Baka Doumeki! . 

-mejor vamos a ver…-el mayor tomo el codo del otro, arrastrándolo ante el fenómeno

Y en un segundo perdieron el sentido de la orientación, parecido al sentimiento de caer al vació, sin poder abrir los ojos… pero concientes de que algo ocurría

(cambio de escena)

-mmm…-Doumeki observo el lugar, no era la ciudad donde vivía

Advirtió unos carteles de propagandas, eso había sido como hacía 7 ó 9 años.

-déjenme! Váyanse de una vez! Snif… mami… papi… ¡tengo miedo!

El exorcista bajo la vista, encontrándose con un río, en la rivera había muchos árboles de Sakura y arriba de uno de ellos se encontraba un niño, gritando hacia el amenazante pasto XD

Sin embargo ya conocía esas expresiones, ¿Cómo era posible?

-hey… ya puedes bajar…-

Chibi Watanuki lo miro con los ojos aguados por el llanto, sorprendido de que no hubiera ningún espíritu a la vista

-no… no puedo…-el pequeño se sonrojo-por el susto creo que subí muy alto

Doumeki suspiro derrotado, Watanuki era un niño en extremo cobarde… pero encantador.

-gracias señor extraño!-Watanuki le sonrió con todos los dientes-vamos! Le invito un refresco!

-mm…

-vamos!-Watanuki le jalaba de la muñeca fuertemente-puedes llamarme Kimihiro! O kimi-chan como me dice mi mami y mis amigos!

(cambio de escena)

-muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo-agradecieron los padres del ojiazul

Doumeki analizo el rostro de la dama… sin duda era idéntico a su madre, lo único que lo diferenciaba era el color del pelo, que era como su padre

-mamá! El señor extraño me salvo de los kappas! (dioses del agua japoneses con forma de tortuga)-eran dos… nunca me habían hecho daño pero de repente…

-Kimihiro!-el niño cerro los ojos, asustado por el repentino grito-Kimi-chan… ¿de que habíamos hablado?

-pero… mamá… ¡yo los veo! ¡yo los siento! ¡ellos me lastiman!-el niño se destapo las piernas, enseñándole algunos rasguños, imposibles de hacer por un niño

El padre desvió la vista, apretando su pantalón-ellos no existen… entre mas pronto lo entiendas más fácil será para ti…

-me hacen sentir como si estuviera loco! No estoy loco!-el niño soltó unas lagrimas, corriendo hacia el segundo piso

-gomen nasai... señor…

-Doumeki…

-oh… Doumeki-kun es idéntico a usted ¿es familiar suyo?-pregunto sorprendida la mujer

-hai…

-ya veo, en fin creo que le seremos sinceros-la mujer bajo la vista, entristecida, viendo de reojo a su esposo

-gracias por haber salvado a nuestro hijo de ese ser maligno, casi siempre estamos nosotros para ayudarle pero…

-porque le dijeron eso?-su cara estaba impasible, pero los progenitores pudieron notar cierta perturbación en su ki

-comprenda… solo queremos lo mejor para él

-como puede ser lo mejor negarle algo que forma parte de él?

-mmm…-la señora se agarro el pecho angustiada-mi hijo tiene un gran futuro y pruebas difícil de superar para cualquier humano de cualquier mundo… queremos que viva feliz… y hemos sabido de casos donde los niños con poder para no sentirse rechazados reprimen su don hasta hacerse una barrera psicológica… solo queremos… que crezca como los otros niños

-sin embargo… aunque lo intente… atrae a los demonios-repuso Doumeki

-por eso estamos nosotros dos! Nosotros le apoyaremos en lo que sea- le respondió el padre, exaltado

-y que sucede si ustedes se van?-Shizuka se cruzo de brazos-quien va a cuidar a un niño que se comporta como loco? Que se lastima sin razón?

-mmm…-el hombre se quedo callado por un momento-se que hacemos mal… pero al pensar lo que le sucederá a Kimihiro…

-si tiene que pasar, pasará-Doumeki se levanto-puedo subir a verle?

Ambos padres se miraron, asintiendo apenados

(cambio de escena)

-snif… snif…-Kimihiro observaba la ventana, unos tres espíritus se pegaban al vidrio de esta, viéndolo con hambre-si no existen por que los veo tan claramente?-el niño se hecho la manta encima, temblando

-hey…

-señor extraño?

-puedes llamarme Doumeki

-esta bien… ¿usted también puede verlos?-el niño le miro esperanzado

-no, no puedo verles

-entonces… ¡¿solo me tiro a loco?!-una venita se formo en la cara del crío

Doumeki frunció el seño, de esa forma se parecía al baka que él conocía

-el que no los vea no significa que no te crea-el mayor miro la ventana-mi abuelo los veía… y me explico mucho de ellos ¿mm?-Doumeki vio unas bolitas de musgo en las ventanas- eso se parece…-se levanto, observándolas minuciosamente-están hechas del mismo material con lo que suelen hacer los amuletos tradicionales de mi templo

-en serio?-chibi watanuki le enseño una cajita, donde se encontraban mas de esas extrañas bolitas-las hice yo!, observe que los espíritus no se acercaban a los árboles donde crecía este musgo… también se alejan de la esencia pura de las rosas.

-ya veo… eres bueno en manualidades verdad?

-manualidades?-Kimihiro lo miro extrañado-esas cosas son de niñas! Para eso tengo a mi mami! Y mi mami si que es buena haciendo cositas raras…

Doumeki entrecerró los ojos, entristecido, su seño se frunció al ver como la ventana temblaba sin control

(cambio de escena)

-donde estoy?-Kimihiro observo los alrededores, ese campo se le hacia extrañamente familiar

-humano…

El adolescente volteo, observando varios espíritus, que se acercaban a él, no con muy buenas intenciones

-hey chico! Por aquí!

Un hombre mayor, no obstante de constitución fuerte, le gritó desde la entrada de un templo.

Watanuki comenzó a correr (si había algo en lo que era bueno, era correr), no pensando en nada, simplemente escapar de esos monstruos. Pero quedo sorprendido al ver como una flecha pasaba cerca de su cabeza, destruyendo al ser que lo perseguía.

-ufff…-el joven se agarro las rodillas, intentando recuperar la respiración-gracias por todo señor-Watanuki observo la entrada de la casa, donde un sin fin de espíritus lo miraban, pero no entraban-no pueden entrar, que bien.

-puedes verlos verdad?-el anciano lo miro fijamente

-¿eh? Claro, igual que usted-el joven lo observaba sin entender

-mmm… los veo cuando son fuertes, en este caso solo veía un tenue humo a tu alrededor-el hombre se rasco la cabeza-pobre de ti… al parecer te persiguen

-jejejeje estoy acostumbrado, siempre ha sido así-Kimihiro observo mejor al hombre, encontrándolo perturbadoramente familiar- usted es familiar de Doumeki?

-yo soy Doumeki

-ehhhhhhh?! Eres Shizuka?!

-Shizuka?... jajajaja, el unico Shizuka que hay en mi familia es mi nieto y aún es un niño ¿tú no eres de esta época verdad?-el viejo lo miro seriamente, señalando hacia la entrada del templo-¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de té?

(cambio de escena)

-ya veo… entonces eso paso, chico no te has encontrado con nadie mas?

-no, cuando abrí los ojos esos espíritus me amenazaban y usted apareció

-mmm… no le reveles a mi ni a nadie sucesos futuros, lo que me has contado en estos momentos es lo unico que me dirás, encontraremos la forma de mandarte a tu tiempo

-señor… disculpe la indiscreción pero…-Kimihiro se revolvió incomodo, sonrojándose un poco-¿Por qué no piensa que estoy loco? No sé… una persona normal hubiera llamado a la policía dudando de mi salud mental

-bueno, yo tengo una teoría-el hombre tomo otro sorbo de té-eres un muchacho que ve a los espíritus, algo que, de hecho, ya se tomaría como cosa de locos… es casi lógico que a las personas que tienen dones como nosotros le sucedan cosas extraordinarias-el hombre lo observo serenamente- nuestras habilidades traen responsabilidades y situaciones fuera de lo común

-si…-Kimihiro bajo la vista, lo unico que detestaba de su don era el hecho de no poder ayudar a una persona teniendo la oportunidad, le llenaba un sentimiento de impotencia difícil de manejar.

-abueloooooooooo!

Ambos hombres se levantaron rápidamente, corriendo hacia donde se escuchara el grito

(cambio de escena)

-abuelo…- chibi shizuka observaba detenidamente al enorme animal que le gruñía amenazador, sosteniendo una vara frente a él como única defensa, aliviándose un poco al verlo llegar

-kami… puedo verlo claramente-el anciano frunció el seño, ese espíritu era demasiado poderoso para él

-un kuda kitsune-susurró Kimihiro-señor-habló pausadamente-esta muy enojado-recordaba aquellas veces cuando su kuda lo había protegido, sus colas brillando de esa manera no eran buena señal-intente llamar su atención, en un momento regreso

Doumeki asintió-hey zorro!

El kitsune no le presto atención, prefiriendo tomar la vara del niño para partirla en dos y, en un rápido movimiento, darle un zarpazo en el brazo.

El niño cerró los ojos, esperando el siguiente golpe, que nunca llegó.

-kyuuuu…-

Abuelo y nieto miraban alucinados como el otro hombre hacia un extraño sonido, acercándose hacia el espíritu.

-no tengas miedo kuda kitsune-habló con un tono tranquilizador Watanuki, ofreciéndole un pedazo de carne tradicional-se que esto te gusta…

El zorrito se acerco dudoso, arrebatándole el pedazo rápidamente, sonrojándose tenuemente; ese pedazo de carne era delicioso, pero el olor del humano lo era aún más…

-que es lo que te tiene tan molesto?-Kimihiro sonrió amablemente (lo cual observo chibi Doumeki, sonrojándose por completo, casi podía ver flores alrededor del adolescente cuando sonreía)

-kyuuuu… chuuu… chuuu… kyyyyyyyu!-el zorrito comenzó, explicándole a Watanuki (XD, Kimihiro en mi finc entiende el idioma kitsunesco)

-mmm… ya veo.. si…-Kimihiro se levanto-pero todo es un malentendido, él no sabia que estaban ahí… es una buena persona, su intención nunca sería lastimarlos

-que sucede?-pregunto por fin el mayor

-Kuda Kitsune dice que Shizuka intento lastimar a una familia de gatos

-¿Qué? Yo no hice eso!

-kyuuuuuuuuuu!-el zorro se erizó, molesto por que le llevaran la contraria

-dice que les aventaste una flecha

-el único lugar donde disparo flechas es allí-señalo el menor hacia un circulo de madera con una base de tres patas

-mmm…-Watanuki se acerco hacia los matorrales que estaban detrás del "blanco", encontrado una flecha incrustada en la pared y unos 15 centímetros debajo de ella, una camada de cuatro pequeños gatos, todos hechos bolita en una cajita-esto fue lo que paso

Sacando la caja de los arbustos, acaricio a los gatitos, que maullaban felices ante el cariñoso tacto

-ves kuda kitsune? Todo era un malentendido-

El zorro asintió, convirtiéndose en el pequeño zorrito que Watanuki tan bien conocía

-gracias por comprender

Kuda kitsune le dio un besito en la nariz, flotando después hacia el cielo, desapareciendo en segundos

(cambio de escena)

-lo que hiciste fue una imprudencia!-Doumeki lo observaba seriamente-ese ser tenia una potencia espiritual enorme y tu vas como si nada…-el anciano suspiro- en fin, gracias, salvaste a mi nieto

-hey…-Kimihiro se puso a la altura de Shizuka-¿estas bien?

El niño se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo, pegando su espalda al árbol, sudando nerviosamente

-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos, te curaré la herida-Watanuki le agarro la mano, llevándole al interior del templo

(cambio de escena)

-los kudas kitsunes son buenos, no debes temerles-le explicaba Kimihiro al menor

-si… mmm…-el pequeño se agarraba fuertemente sus rodillas mientras el adolescente preparaba un poco de agua con algunas hierbas

-¿Cómo se siente?-Watanuki mojó la parte afectada, poniendo después su mano arriba de la herida, Yuuko le había enseñado muchas artes y la curación de heridas hechas por entes sobrenaturales no era la excepción

El pequeño de los Doumeki suspiro, ese calorcito que sentía en el brazo era muy agradable.

Watanuki observo al pequeño, sonriendo un poco, podía ser el bastardo que le quería robar a Himawari… pero en esos momentos solo era el pequeño Shizuka y si tenia debilidad por algo, eran los niños.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos unas croquetas de pescado? Podemos darles algunas a los gatos-sugirió con una sonrisa

Shizuka perdió el equilibrio y callo hacia atrás, levantándose rápidamente para huir del lugar, sintiendo a su corazón palpitar como si quisiera salirse de su pecho

-y a ese baka que le sucede ahora?...-el ojiazul puso mala cara-_el bastardo es insoportable aún de niño_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-el anciano, que había observado la escena en silencio, lanzó una carcajada-al parecer no tendré bisnietos

-eh?

(cambio de escena)

-bueno, en agradecimiento por permitirme quedarme en su hogar, les prepare la cena, espero que sea de su agrado

El anciano y su nieto observaban el banquete que estaba frente a ellos

-no debiste molestarte Watanuki-kun…-murmuro el mayor, viéndolo con culpa-eres mi invitado después de todo

-no es molestia, me gusta la cocina y me siento mal al pensar que llegué de improvisto sin dinero ni nada

-mmm…-Doumeki lo miro inseguro

Los tres agradecieron por la comida, comenzando a comer

-esto es…-murmuro el hombre ante el primer bocado

-no le gusto? T.T

-mmm… esta riquísimo! Es comida de los dioses:3

-eh? O.O etto…-Watanuki sudo una gotita, volteando hacia Shizuka, que comía con entusiasmo-le puse un poco de sal extra… espero que la salsa no se haya corrido del centro

El menor paro de comer, impresionado-¿Cómo supiste que me gusta la carne salada? Y lo de la salsa?... todos me dicen que es raro-

-etto… lo supuse jejeje-rió nerviosamente, rascando su nuca-iré por el postre

Delante de sus anfitriones coloco algunos dulcillos tradicionales de rápida preparación.

-te gustan?-pregunto dulcemente Watanuki al pequeño

-hai…-Shizuka bajó la vista, apretando los labios ante su nerviosismo, nunca le había gustado tanto una persona

(cambio de escena)

piu! piu! piu! (es el sonido que hace la flecha al impactar contra la madera XD)

Kimihiro reconoció el familiar sonido

Camino silenciosamente hacia el jardín, observando practicar a Shizuka ¿la diferencia? Ninguno de sus tiros daba en el blanco

-no puedo!-el crío dio una patada al suelo, disgustado consigo mismo- nunca podré disparar como mi abuelo

-yo creo que si podrás-

Shizuka volteo, encontrando a pocos centímetros de su rostro la gentil sonrisa de su invitado, un fuerte sonrojo hizo acto de aparición

-no…-el menor oculto su mirada-por mas que lo intento no puedo

-mmm… yo creo que solo te falta practica, haber dispara una flecha

El menor le hizo caso, disparando empero fallando miserablemente

-_la pose que ponía Doumeki_…-Watanuki recordó cada detalle que hacia su compañero en su rutina-separa mas tus pies… tus manos mas juntas… y no bajes tanto la mirada al disparar

-asi?

-pues probemos

Piu!

La flecha no dio exactamente en el centro, pero se había incrustado en el circulo rojo

-vaya! Gracias!

-no hay de que…-Kimihiro observo unas enredaderas alrededor de los muros del templo, que en esos momentos florecían- nunca había visto flores tan hermosas

(cambio de escena)

-Shizuka! Ya esta la comida-Watanuki salió en busca del pequeño, cual fue su sorpresa al verlo trepado en el muro

-eso es peligroso! Baja de ahí!

-en un momento…-el chibi le dio la espalda para comenzar a bajar, no obstante uno de sus pies se enredo y perdió el equilibrio

PUM!

Shizuka abrió los ojos, sintiendo como su cabeza era apoyada contra el pecho del adolescente y su cabeza rodeada por los cálidos brazos, evitando que se lastimara

-porque subiste al muro? Es peligroso

-porque quería esto-de su camisa saco unas flores, un poco maltratadas, pero bonitas al fin y al cabo

-para que las querías?

-se necesitan flores para declarársele a alguien no?-Shizuka lo observo colorado-toma-le tendió el ramito de flores

-quieres que las ponga en agua para cuando veas a la niña?-le pregunto confundido el mayor

-baka!-le grito el niño enfadado, haciendo sus manos puños-son para ti!

-etto… eh? O.o?

-acaso te gusta otro?

-no.. no es eso.. yo..

-tienes novia?-el tono de voz era posesivo

-no yo…

-quiero casarme contigo!-declaro Shizuka seriamente-me gustas mucho y quiero probar tus comidas todos los días!

-pero yo…-sin esperárselo recibió un beso

Shizuka salió corriendo sumamente sonrojado

-y que te quede claro, ¡tu eres mió y de nadie mas!-grito antes de entrar al templo

(cambio de escena)

-Oh no! Hay que cambiar el amuleto-chibi Kimihiro tomo una de las bolitas de musgo de la caja, corriendo hacia la ventana

La quitó y puso otra en su lugar, sin embargo no pudo evitar que uno de los espíritus le mordiera la mano

Doumeki aparto al niño, frunciendo el seño ante el repentino corte de la pequeña mano-yo lo haré

Kimihiro observó que los entes no se acercaban al mayor, viéndolo asombrado

-eres un ángel!

Doumeki hizo una cara de -.-?

-leí una vez que los ángeles protegen a los humanos de las criaturas malignas… y como yo soy un niño… ¡eres mi ángel guardián!

-no soy un ángel-murmuro serio Shizuka, desviando la mirada

-kimi-chan-entro de improvisto al cuarto la madre del niño-saldremos un momento ¿puedes bajar unos minutos?-sin mas, la puerta se volvió a cerrar

-te puedo decir algo?-Kimihiro miro hacia todas partes-pero es confidencial, así que acércate

Doumeki lo miro fijamente, doblando su cuerpo para quedar a la altura del pequeño

-para mi si lo eres…-Kimihiro le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, corriendo fuera de la habitación después de su acción

Shizuka tocó su mejilla.

Un tenue sonrojo y un temblor en la mirada podían apreciarse en su rostro

(cambio de escena)

Solo fue un segundo, un segundo que basto para experimentar por segunda vez un vacío particular

Ante el beso en su mejilla Doumeki había cerrado los ojos y, con ello, provoco el sentimiento de caída de cuando había llegado ahí por primera vez

Y se encontró con Kimihiro, tirado en el pasto con una cara de incredulidad mezclada con confusión… gracias a kami que era el baka que él conocía y de su misma edad.

-Watanuki?

-AHHHHHHHH!-Kimihiro se levanto rápidamente, como si hubiera visto al fantasma mas aterrador-tú! Ladrón de primeros be…-callo, razonando lo que estaba diciendo-como llegaste aquí?

-de repente aparecí-se encogió de hombros-es mi casa…-frunció el seño-en ese patio se construyo un templo ¿todavía estamos en el pasado?

-eso parece…

PLIN!

Una bolita de luz brillaba sobre el pozo

Ambos adolescentes se miraron en acuerdo, brincando dentro de este

(cambio de escena)

-ufff… HEY! Esas son las manualidades que hacíamos antes

-significa que volvimos al presente

-escuchaste Mokona?-una voz femenina se dejó escuchar entre los muchachos

-Yuuko! Que haces aquí!-Watanuki la señalo con el dedo

-que que hago aquí? Pues enterarme de cómo les fue…-la pelinegra soltó un suspiro-has aprendido algo nuevo Kimihiro?

-algo… nuevo?... O.O… de que hablas?

-sigues igual de despistado-la mujer tomo un sorbo a la botella de sake que cargaba y, para misterio de los hombres, no sabían de donde la sacaba-baka

-a quien le dices BAKA?!-Watanuki puso encima de la mesa un pie, para su mala suerte había demasiada tela para hacer peluches encima y, sin poderlo remediar, su pie patino para caer pesadamente hacia atrás

Sin embargo Doumeki pudo detenerlo a tiempo

-ten cuidado Kimi-chan-

-gracias Shizuka-

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos al máximo, Watanuki se separo rápidamente

-¡iré a preparar algunos bocadillos!

Y la puerta de la cocina se cerró de un portazo

-nehhh Doumeki-Yuuko se puso detrás de él, abrazándolo del cuello-como sucedió lo de "Kimi-channnn?"

Doumeki la miro de reojo, ignorándola

-no eres tan divertido como Watanuki ToT-la mujer cerro sus ojos, sentándose por fin, en un signo de dejarlo en paz-¿crees que deba saberlo Mokona?

-A Mokona le agrada Doumeki!-contesto con simpleza el conejito

-bien… tómalo como un regalo por ser un cliente frecuente-una sonrisa tranquila se formo en el rostro de la fémina-él que hizo el viaje fue Watanuki y tu fuiste su "pasajero"-Yuuko prendió un cigarrillo, viendo hacia las estrellas-lo normal es que se separen en el viaje y tú, como pasajero, regreses con el "conductor" después de haber realizado la condición

-condición?-Doumeki volvía a verla

-hai…-Yuuko lo miro por un momento-como la magia de Watanuki es poderosa solo existen tres condiciones efectivas: un abrazo completo… un beso de cualquier tipo ó…-la pelinegra guardo silencio-la tercera no pudo haber sido-lo observo directamente a los ojos-Kimihiro no se da cuenta… ¿Qué piensas haces?

-…

-Watanuki es muy popular entre las entidades sobrenaturales… quien sabe…-picó un poco

-él es mío y de nadie más-respondió seriamente

-esa cara da miedo!-exclamo Mokona riéndose, saltando al regazo de Yuuko

-Doumeki-kun es muy posesivo!-secundo Yuuko, divertida

-¡aquí tienen la comida!-interrumpió Kimihiro de repente, saliendo con algunos platillos, comenzando a comer

-Watanuki…

-que sucede?

-mañana pasa por mi templo, nos iremos juntos a la escuela…

-y eso porque?! Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!!

-hazlo

-QUE DICES BASTARDO?!

Fin del capi…..

Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Me divertí un montón escribiendo este capitulo XD, esta algo cute ¬¬, pero supongo que me quedo un poquito apegado a la historia, ñam no sé…. Me imaginaba a chibi shizuka como shaoran cuando veía a Yukito XD, para que se puedan dar una idea y le metí ideas de mi cosecha; como el hecho de que Watanuki pudiera hablar el idioma kitsunesco y los padres de Kimi-chan supieran del destino de su hijo.

En fin, espero que les haya agradado el capi, pido disculpas por la tardanza y por ello alargue mas el capitulo ¡cha ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El mapache libidinoso

Capitulo 3: El mapache libidinoso

-te quiero Kimihiro-

-Himawari…- Watanuki se quedó sin palabras, no sólo lo había llamado por su nombre, también le había dicho "te quiero"

Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la chica, el viento soplaba detrás de ella permitiendo un efecto surrealista y el sol, que salía a penas en el cielo, alumbraba la escena casi mágicamente.

La mano del ojiazul se acercaba trémula a la blanca mejilla de su amiga, sus labios temblaban del nerviosismo y pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca cuando…

¡HAS DE DESAYUNAR WATANUKIIIIIIIII!

Despertó de su maravilloso sueño

(cambio de escena)

-y quiero sake…-Yuuko observo de reojo a su ayudante

-claro…

-quiero que limpies nuevamente la bodega…-una venita se comenzaba a formar en la sensual mujer

-por supuesto…

-deseo que vayas al templo de Doumeki y le des algunas cosas…-eso no podía fallar

-iré en un momento-

-¿qué es lo que te pasa?-la bruja de las dimensiones tocó la frente de su "trabajador"- varicela? Gripe? Alguna enfermedad incurable?

-¡es un zombi!-Mokona sacó una estaca de madera-¡hay que encajarla en su corazón!

-esperen!-Watanuki puso sus manos delante de su cara- no estoy enfermo ni soy un zombi… aunque las estacas de madera son para vampiros…-una gotita resbaló por su cabeza-en fin! Solamente estoy feliz por el sueño que tuve!

-oh… un sueño?

-hai! Soñé que Himawari se me declaraba

Kimihiro no esperaba la reacción de Yuuko

-entonces… ¿no pude evitarlo?...-

-a que te refieres?-

-hai…-Doumeki entró a la habitación, observando fijamente a su compañero

-bueno Yuuko, el bastardo vino antes de lo normal y tenemos que irnos, luego terminamos de charlar

-antes de irte… tráeme una última botella de licor!!-Yuuko le señalo su botella vacía, sonriendo como sólo una borracha puede hacerlo

-si, si, si… ahora la traigo

En cuanto el muchacho de anteojos dejó la habitación Yuuko desvió la mirada hacia el recién llegado

-tuve un mal presentimiento… por eso vine-Doumeki entrecerró los ojos, Yuuko siempre decía las cosas de frente, el que no se atreviera a hablar era un señal de que las cosas iban realmente mal

-existe la esperanza…-susurro Yuuko tenuemente, intentando sonreír

-¿Qué pago necesitas para protegerlo?-Doumeki estaba tenso, sentía el peligro alrededor del adolescente que lo había enamorado

-no puedo parar el destino… pero vigílalo, a toda hora, en todo momento… no se acercaría contigo rondando-Yuuko suspiro-esta tienda también es segura, pero fuera de ella no prometo nada

-hai

-aquí tienes-Kimihiro salió con dos botellas de licor-no quiero que después me pidas una tu también-comentó señalando a la pequeña Mokona

-Kimi-chan pensó en mí! Eres amable!-Mokona le dio un besito en la mejilla

-no lo hice por ti!

-Watanuki es más amable de lo que quiere demostrar-canturreo Mokona, escapando de los golpes que intentaba hacerle el más joven

Doumeki observaba lo que pasaba, no dejaría que esos momentos acabaran tan pronto.

(cambio de escena)

Kimihiro apretaba fuertemente los libros contra su pecho, comenzando a caminar más rápido… después comenzó a correr…y paró abruptamente, ocasionando que otra persona chocara contra su espalda

-¿y a ti qué te pasa ahora?!-Kimihiro tenía varias venitas por su frente

-mm?

-no te hagas en tonto! Toda la mañana has estado persiguiéndome!

-tu caminas en la misma dirección que yo…

-y por eso corres cuando yo lo hago?-Kimihiro sabía que eso no podía discutirlo

-necesito calentar mis piernas…

-eres insoportable!- gritó entrando a los baños y para sus sorpresa el mayor entró con él-déjame tranquilo!

-baka!-Doumeki estampó a Watanuki contra la pared, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, agachando la cabeza para que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel- estás en peligro y no voy a permitir que te lastimen

-claro! Tu pose de ser perfecto caería ante Himawari-chan…-Watanuki se cruzó de brazos- no va a pasarme nada, sabía cuidarme antes de conocerte y podré hacerlo sin ti

-tú…-Shizuka se llenó de un ciego coraje, Kimihiro era el ser más hermoso que había conocido, pero lo amaba y protegía por quien era en su interior, el que lo rechazara tan abiertamente aun sin hacerlo concientemente lo llenaba de mucha frustración

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, agarro cada mejilla del más pequeño y lo besó apasionadamente, con devoción, internándose en esos labios que siempre le habían sido negados.

El tiempo se detuvo para Kimihiro, sentía los labios de Shizuka besarlo con frenesí, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero… sentía tanta calidez y ternura en esa caricia… no respondió pero tampoco protestó, lo que dio carta blanca al mayor de intensificar el ambiente.

Una de sus manos sujetaba la nuca de Watanuki y la otra buscaba desabrochar los primeros botones del pulcro uniforme del ojiazul, queriendo oler y probar esa pálida piel.

Kimihiro solo podía limitarse a suspirar y gemir calladamente mientras sentía a su compañero morder su lóbulo, al parecer divertido de sus estremecimientos, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Shizuka apretó sus glúteos para elevarlo y obligarle a enredar sus piernas en su cintura más ancha.

-no sabes todo lo que imagino en este momento-murmuro como si nada el mayor, pero esas simples palabras hicieron que el corazón de Watanuki latiera con más rapidez y su cerebro se congelara (a quien no le ha pasado esto… y mas con un chico que te parece sexy? XD y sobre lo de que el cerebro se congela… ¡es verdad! ¬o¬)

Todo era nuevo y lo disfrutaba, sin embargo despertó de su placer al sentir ambas excitaciones tocarse

-no… para… no…- Kimihiro quería pero no estaba bien… ¿él lo odiaba verdad? Su corazón pertenecía a Himawari y la estaba traicionando ¿no?

Shizuka junto más sus entrepiernas ante la repentina negativa de su amor, lo acariciaba suave y tiernamente pero el otro no se dejaba someter- te amo Kimihiro…

Watanuki quedó en shock ¡lo había dicho! ¡el bastardo lo dijo! (XD… dios que risa)

Kimihiro hubiera querido decir: "no estoy preparado", "llevemos esto con calma", "no estoy seguro de lo que siento"… pero la única emoción que gobernaba su mente en esos momentos era la confusión, confusión por sentirse por primera vez así, su cuerpo y corazón reaccionado al mismo tiempo y, en muchas ocasiones, respondiéndose contrariamente.

Un círculo de magia apareció debajo de Kimihiro y sin quererlo realmente, provocó que Shizuka saliera volando hasta el otro lado de los sanitarios

-yo… lo siento… no quise…-Watanuki se acerco preocupado, mientras el otro se sentaba con dificultad

Un hilillo de sangre resbalo de la frente de Doumeki

-yo… siempre-Kimihiro se alejó mortificado-lastimo a los que me aman-y sin que el mayor pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, salió corriendo de los baños

(cambio de escena)

La escuela estaba desierta y Doumeki lo sabía bien debido a su costumbre de quedarse a entrenar hasta tarde, gritaba el nombre de Kimihiro con un tono de urgencia poco característico en él.

-déjame! Hijo de puta!- el más alto guardó silencio, nunca había escuchado maldecir de esa manera a su protegido

-ja ja, así esta mejor… no es divertido cuando se resignan- se escucharon rasgaduras de vestiduras y gruñidos de ambas partes

Shizuka entro de improvisto en la habitación y lo que vio no le gusto nada

Arriba del escritorio del profesor un ser de cuerpo humano pero con cola y orejas, mantenía a Watanuki inmovilizado, mientras lamía el blanquecino pecho con lujuria.

Al ver el odio en los ojos del otro sonrió traviesamente, haciendo con su garra una pequeña herida en la mejilla del médium, lamiéndola lentamente.

Shizuka lanzó una flecha rápidamente y su sorpresa fue grande cuando el demonio la tomo en el aire.

Podía apreciarse que la mano con la que agarraba la flecha quemaba su piel empero esto no parecía importarle… y la mandó de vuelta.

-mm?-Shizuka y el demonio quedaron perplejos ante el repentino cambio de dirección de la flecha, a pesar de ello pudieron notar un circulo de magia en el suelo

-ya veo… ¿te preocupas por él?-el demonio, que tenia un extraño tatuaje alrededor de sus ojos parecido a un antifaz, levantó bruscamente a su presa, poniéndose a sus espaldas para usarlo de escudo- obsérvalo bien humano-dijo dirigiéndose a Shizuka-esta será la última vez que lo verás virgen-el mapache olió los cabellos negros del ojiazul-si es que lo vuelves a ver

(cambio de escena)

-miren lo que traje amigos!- el demonio tiró a Kimihiro frente a los otros demonios y esté, debido al esfuerzo en los hechizos había perdido el conocimiento

-oigan… ese es el protegido de la bruja-murmuro el más pequeño, encogiendo la cola por el miedo

-¿desde cuando nos da miedo una humana?-le contestó de vuelta el secuestrador, tocando delicadamente el rostro de Watanuki-piel suave y tersa… huelan…-los demonios hicieron lo que les pedía y quedaron embelesados-virgen… y su poder es enorme

-Manu ¿Qué nuevos problemas te has cargado?-el más grande de los demonios se acerco al pequeño grupito que se había formado, descubriendo lo que tapaban con tanto recelo- ¿un humano?

-si… un simple humano para divertirme-Manu se limpio una uña

-pero… ¿no dijeron que era el protegido de la bruja?-obviamente el metepatas del grupo había hecho acto de aparición

Un silencio incómodo y pesado se formo

-entonces tenemos frente a nosotros a Watanuki Kimihiro-el líder se rasco la barba, sonriendo

-usted lo conoce?

-que criatura no lo conoce? Si lo matamos nos traerá la ira de medio mundo… aunque no nos guste, un kuda kitsune y los enanos voladores nos traerían muchos problemas-el hombre se masajeo la sien-siempre haces idioteces Manu

-pe… pero jefe…. No lo mataremos, sólo nos divertiremos un poco con él

-tienes razón-Manu y los demás sonrieron emocionados-déjalo en mi recamara

-¿Qué?! Pero si yo lo capture

-te he sacado de varios aprietos y creo que merezco una recompensa-los ojos entrecerrados y la cola meciéndose lentamente a su espalda lograron un efecto intimidante

-como usted diga jefe…

(cambio de escena)

Kimihiro acercaba lentamente el dorso de su mano a la mejilla de Himawari, era el sueño de toda su vida… y sin embargo el rostro del bastardo se proyectaba en su mente, recordaba aquél beso en el baño, algo bestia pero lindo al fin y al cabo, y se pregunto si realmente no estaría engañándose y desde un principio no estaría enamorado de Shizuka.

Shizuka apareció en frente de él, a un lado de Himawari

-dime la verdad Kimihiro-con su usual mueca estoica lo observaba fijamente

-¿verdad de que bastardo?! Primero me robas mis dos primeros besos y después…

-la verdad de porque rechazas mi amor-Doumeki apareció a un palmo de distancia del ojiazul, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros, Himawari había caído en el olvido

-yo… y tú… somos hombres y…

-la verdad Kimihiro-un apretón más fuerte y la mirada negra herida lograron que el menor confesara

-tengo miedo de tener una relación por temor a estropearlo debido a mi carácter, miedo de no llenar tus expectativas ya que eres muy popular, pero lo que mas miedo me da… es que te lastimen por mi culpa y… al termino de todo esto… y aunque tú nunca me lo digas… me aterroriza el pensar que seré una carga y sólo seguirás por lástima conmigo-

Watanuki bajo el rostro, lágrimas silenciosas y cristalinas bajaban por sus mejillas

-Kimihiro…-Doumeki levantó el rostro del menor, sonriendo dulcemente-creo que eso deberías decírselo a mi nieto como lo hiciste conmigo-un beso en la frente fue su despedida

-¿Eh?

(cambio de escena)

-Doumeki-Yuuko acomodo su kimono, dando una calada a su pipa-no puedo traerlo

-entonces llévame

-es tu decisión ir… pero sé perfectamente que te matarán debido a que jamás podrás vencerles-una patada del mayor a la madera sorprendió a Yuuko-sé que estas muy preocupado

-no, no lo sabes

Mokona bajo sus orejitas, sentía como su amigo estaba muriéndose de desesperación y un comentario fuera de lugar no mejoraría las cosas

-tu cumples deseos y mi deseo es que me lleves con Kimihiro

-te van a matar, cumplo deseos de balance

-si me matan no importa… yo…

-harías cualquier cosa por Kimihiro-termino la frase la bruja- el problema es que aunque des tu vida no podrás salvar a Watanuki, no hay balance

-entonces que debo hacer?-Doumeki miraba a sus manos impotente

-espera… y confía

(cambio de escena)

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Watanuki se levantó de las pieles en donde se encontraba, realmente confundido

-estás en la guarida de los demonios mapache

La voz más grave que la del humano promedio alertaron los sentidos de Kimihiro, que volteó lentamente hacia su compañero

-quiero que cocines algo humano

El ojiazul apretó los labios con una pequeña venita punzando en su sien, sabía que estaba en desventaja y su gran bocaza podía traerle problemas… ¿pero quien se creía ese idiota?

Después de una hora un banquete personal estaba frente al líder mapache

-¿cómo se que no envenenaste la comida?-el mapache entrecerró los ojos

Kimihiro se encogió de hombros-señálame cualquier platillo de los que te serví

El mapache señalo una sopa y Watanuki tomando una cuchara dio un gran sorbo al guiso

-aunque lo intentes… no eres capaz de hacerle daño a otro ser ¿verdad?-el mapache apoyo su mejilla en la mano, mirando fijamente al adolescente-debe ser una maldición tener el don de la empatía

-para mí es un regalo-sonrió dulcemente Kimihiro-aunque odio tener atracción para monstruos-Watanuki se cruzo de brazos molesto

-mmm…-lentamente el demonio dirigió el primer bocado a su boca y… Watanuki no sabía cual era una mano o un plato debido a la velocidad con la que comía el otro- esto está… realmente exquisito-un fideo colgando de su boca y las mejillas infladas debido a toda la comida que contenían quitaba mucha fiereza a la expresión que normalmente poseía-¿quién te enseño?

-mi padre era un excelente cocinero

-ya veo..,-el mapache tomo vino, observando de nuevo a su cautivo-¿sabes lo que soy?

-tú eres…-Kimihiro cerró sus ojos en extrema concentración-¿un mapache mutante?

-que?! No!

-un niño que calló a un barril de deshechos químicos y muto para crear una nueva raza de super entes sobrenaturales?

-eso también es una clase de mutante y no somos eso-el líder tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura-somos seres que… nos gusta disfrutar plenamente nuestra sexualidad

Kimihiro tragó duro, era despistado pero ese demonio no había dado lugar a malos entendidos

-podría… sólo… por favor déjeme ir

El hombre de larga caballera se acerco hasta tocar la punta de su nariz con la de Watanuki, sonriendo un poco

-no me recuerdas Kimihiro?-la expresión asustada lo hizo suspirar-no te haré daño…

(Flash Back)

Kimihiro, con unos cinco años de edad paseaba por un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, su familia había sido invitada a un templo para festejar la primavera, un kimono azul con pececitos y una pelota de goma era lo único que portaba el niño.

-niiiiiiiiii… ni, ni

Kimihiro escucho un chillido desesperado y fue a ver que sucedía

En una extraña trampa, rodeada de amuletos y sellos se encontraba un mapache, chillando debido a su patita atrapada en el gancho que servía como sujetador

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto?-Watanuki solto una lágrima, imaginaba que esa pinza encajada en tu pierna debía doler mucho-te sacaré

Con delicadeza liberó al animalito que sin pensarlo, mordió el dedo del niño

-auch! Eso duele… mira… promete que no me morderás y te curaré-para su sorpresa el mapache asintió, eso le dio confianza para seguir hablando-sé que tal vez me creas loco por hablarte… pero este bosque es tan bonito, solo hay ninfas y dioses naturales… aunque nadie puede verlos yo sé que existen

Sacando un emparedado de su yukata lo ofreció al mapache

-debes tener hambre…-el animalito volvió a asentir y la comida fue puesta ante él-de seguro tu también tienes algún don… puedo sentirlo-Watanuki acarició gentilmente la cabeza del animal-ya se! Prometamos que seremos amigos por siempre!-Watanuki se levanto y puso una mano sobre su corazón

El mapache con una gotita cumplió el extraño ritual del humano, y sin embargo la sonrisa y las risas que le daba, valían todo el ridículo que hacía

-hay que jugar a la pelota!

Unas cuantas horas estuvieron entretenidos y, sin que lo esperaran, un hombre algo mayor agarró de pronto al niño por el hombro

-con quien juegas y platicas?

-pues con mi amigo, es un mapache-señalo el lugar donde se encontraba el demonio

-niño… tienes una gran imaginación, pero tenemos que regresar, tus padres están preocupados y me mandaron a buscarte

-pero… no quiero irme-una mirada severa del anciano fueron suficiente aliciente para que dejara su capricho-adiós… espero verte otra vez… te la regalo

(fin flash back)

Kimihiro estaba boquiabierto, con incredulidad observaba la pequeña pelota que el demonio sostenía en su mano

-solo era un demonio joven cuando sucedió aquello, no tenia el suficiente poder para tomar forma humana o pasar como un mapache cualquiera, tú me viste por tus capacidades fuera de lo común

-wow… entonces… cual es tu nombre?

-al ser el líder tengo el nombre de "demonio mapache"

-pero deber tener un nombre…aquél con que te llaman tus amigos o seres queridos

-tengo un nombre… pero nadie que pueda usarlo

-pues entonces yo usaré ese nombre-Kimihiro le respondió automáticamente, mientras recogía los platos sucios

-si te dejo ir… estaremos a mano verdad?-el demonio tenía la vista baja

-si… pero aún así seremos amigos no?-Watanuki no sabía que decir, la vida le daba muchas sorpresas últimamente, no se hubiera imaginado que ese mapache que salvo cuando era un niño se convertiría en el líder de una banda de demonios pervertidos (XD)

-si tú lo quieres…

-¡claro que quiero!-Kimihiro sonrió-no sé mucho de ti… pero puedo escuchar y aprender

Las siguientes horas platicaron de diversos temas, incluyendo algunas anécdotas graciosas de su pasado.

Kimihiro pensaba realmente que después de haber soñado con Doumeki… las cosas habían vuelto a su curso

(cambio de escena)

-bien… creo que es hora de marcharnos

-esta bien-Watanuki desamarro la pañoleta que traía puesta, para poco después ser aventado al suelo

-no te haré daño, pero necesitas hacer… una actuación con el cuerpo

-actuación… con el cuerpo?-Kimihiro no entendía a lo que se refería

-hai…-con maestría rasgo aún más las vestiduras del humano, comenzando a morder sus piernas, dejando marcados moretones por toda su anatomía

-espe… espera! Que demonios haces?!

-ssshh! Esos idiotas no nos dejarán marchar si te ven como si nada

Llegó a su boca, mordiendo el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar

La escena daba mucho que pensar, el chico se encontraba semi desnudo debido a las ropas rasgadas, su blanquecino cuerpo cubierto de moretones y la sangre escurriendo de su labio indicaban claramente una violación

Kimihiro sonrojado, avergonzado y furioso ante el rápido y repentino ataque del mayor sólo lo veía con pequeñas llamitas en sus ojos

-ya, ya… no pasa nada-el mapache lo abrazó contra si-tengo que noquearte, está prohibido que sepas la ubicación de esta guarida-acercándose a su oreja beso tiernamente su lóbulo, suspirando en su oído-mi nombre es Majene

(cambio de escena)

El sonido de los pájaros al amanecer fue lo que despertó a Kimihiro, la escasa ropa que portaba y el cuantioso número de heridas le indicaban que Majene y los demonios no habían sido un sueño o una alucinación

Restándole importancia al asunto, arregló sus cosas para ir al colegio, decidiendo dejar el tema de Doumeki para después, enfrentaría las cosas cuando se presentaran ante él, si lo hacía antes…. Se moriría de un ataque de nervios (XD)

-vaya… aún es temprano… mejor voy con Doumeki, debió de quedarse preocupado.

(cambio de escena)

Shizuka observaba seriamente las tazas de té, Yuuko fumaba tranquilamente su pipa, mirando fijamente los primeros rayos del amanecer

-es hora de irme-con paso lento y tranquilo se interno en el bosque-vamos Mokona

-Mokona sabe que todo saldrá bien-dijo saltando del regazo de Doumeki, para tomar posición en el hombro de su ama, ambas desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la maleza

-arrrrrrrrrrrg! Como es posible que un pájaro me hiciera encima! Estas manchas no se quitan fácilmente!

El exorcista abrió desmesudaramente los ojos, doliéndole un poco el cuello al voltear tan repentinamente

-hey Doumeki….-Watanuki viro el rostro, sonrojado y evitando mirarlo-ya volví

Kimihiro boqueó como un pez fuera del agua al sentir el estrecho abrazo al que era sometido

-ya, ya… no es para tanto-palmeó nerviosamente la espalda del otro, intentando separarse de un contacto tan cercano en aquéllos momentos

-¿Cómo escapaste?-la voz de Doumeki (aunque el ojiazul jamás lo supiera)- volvió a su tono normal, la expresión serena y sin emociones regresando a su rostro

-pues verás… cuando yo era pequeño…

(cambio de escena)

-ya veo, te pagó una deuda... ¿por eso tienes esas marcas?-Kimihiro realmente se sentía como una pequeña rana enfrente de una serpiente ante la mirada acusadora de su compañero… bueno no era tan acusadora, solo lo veía fijamente… realmente era una mirada cualquiera pero su mente lo quería ver como una mirada acusadora…- ¡gomen!

-porque te disculpas?-Shizuka sirvió un poco de té

-por nada!-Watanuki se cruzó de brazos, si ese bastardo no entendía sus disculpas no era su obligación explicárselas (XD)

-era necesario y estaba fuera de tu alcance, pero si te disculpas hay un motivo-esta vez si era una mirada significativa, que provocó casi un ataque de estrés al pobre de Kimihiro

-_miren_ _a ese idiota… pensando en no se que cosas XXX ¬o¬… pero que ni piense que yo me prestaré a esas cosas… todas las chicas caerán a sus pies pero el gran Watanuki Kimihiro no es una de esas chicas.. ¡ni siquiera soy una chica demonios! _(XD)

-oi….-Shizuka le llamó cuando….

-el hecho de que seamos novios no quiere decir que me puedas meter mano cuando te plazca!-la cara roja y el espontáneo grito lograron lo que jamás nadie había tenido el privilegio de hacer: provocar que Doumeki perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás

-oi…

-no soy delicado como una chica pero tampoco tienes el derecho de ser un bestia me oyes!?-Kimihiro asintió dándose a si mismo valor-tu abuelo me dijo que tenía que ser sincero pues bien… y escucha bien Shizuka porque no pienso repetirlo

-…- Doumeki se encontraba gratamente sorprendido, él preparando toda una estrategia para abordar el tema que equivocadamente pensó, Kimihiro evadiría automáticamente, no podía creer que su chico le llamara por su nombre de pila y aceptara una relación de "novios"

Con rostro avergonzado Kimihiro volteó su rostro, observando a la izquierda

-tengo un carácter difícil-comenzó Watanuki intentando por todos los medios concentrarse en un punto inexistente de la pared-y no entiendo por que te gusto si la mitad de la escuela está detrás de ti… no soy deseable como otros chicos-se cruzo de brazos, muerto por el momento vergonzoso que estaba pasando- y podría decirse que vivo entre dos mundos… ¡no quiero tomarme la molestia de enterrarte! ¡Primero irás tú al hoyo!-lo señalo un segundo, regresando a su posición inicial- no quiero que te encadenes a mí y luego te puedas arrepentir de ello… nuestros caminos y destinos están unidos para siempre… pero que tan fuerte es la cadena eso lo decidimos nosotros

Abrió sus ojos, regresando su vista hacia el lugar de Doumeki, encontrándolo vacío

-Dou…

-baka-Shizuka se encontraba a su derecha, viéndolo con sus penetrantes pupilas negras, llenas de emoción- ¿tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres para mí?

-los celos que me carcomen cuando medio mundo espiritual está detrás de ti?-la voz tranquilla y serena sonaba… tranquila y serena XD

Con delicadeza acariciaba el rostro de Kimihiro, sintiendo su boca, nariz, parpados y mejillas bajo sus largos dedos

-es mi decisión el estar o no a tu lado-

-pe…-un dedo posado sobre los labios del ojiazul callaron su protesta

-tú eres… lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-intentó besarle, empero lo pararon abruptamente unas lágrimas de tristeza resbalando por las sonrojadas mejillas

-por que?-pregunto Watanuki y Doumeki por un corto instante pudo ver a un ser frágil y necesitado de cariño, que se negaba a su propia vulnerabilidad con un carácter loco y explosivo… que daba amor a todo aquél que le rodeara debido a la necesidad que tenía él mismo de el.

-te amo-corto y simple, Kimihiro bajo la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con sus cortos cabellos

Más Doumeki no iba a permitirlo, realmente le enternecía el que Kimihiro lo mirará tan necesitado, completamente abandonado a él, con la confianza de que no intentaría nada por ese día

Junto sus labios ligeramente y lo llenó de una extraña pasión que fuera el propio Kimihiro él que iniciara el primer roce. Entrelazo su mano izquierda con la derecha del ojiazul, para después apretar su mano derecha con su mano izquierda, atrayendo esta última hacia su pecho, en un mudo e instintivo gesto de protección

Las lágrimas no paraban, lágrimas acumuladas durante casi una década y que salían sin poderlo remediar, aquella sangre del alma que debía ser vertida para sanar.

Ocultó su rostro en el hombro del exorcista y pronunció las palabras que quedarían grabadas a fuego candente en la memoria de Doumeki

-yo también Shizuka

Lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo su yukata mojarse sutilmente y los sollozos en un principio callados subir de nivel

-gomen…-Kimihiro sabía que no debía pedir disculpas… pero sentía que debía darlas

-no importa

Y las lágrimas y el llanto se volvían aún más enérgicos

-gomen, gomen…

El moreno lo abrazó más fuerte, queriendo limpiar sus lágrimas, decirle que podía compartir sus sentimientos y pensamientos con él, que le dijera que era lo que le hacía llorar de esa manera.

Pero aún era pronto, ya poco a poco le iría contando sus más profundas tristezas y temores

Continuara….

Muajajajajajajaja! El final de este capi se borro cuando se fue la luz en mi casa ¬¬, seee…. Demonios… pero eso me dio chance a darle otro final a este capi mucho mas original XD, ok, espero que no haya quedando medio extraño el capitulo ,por fin inician una relación estos dos XD, yo me moría de ganas por acabar este capi, pues a ver que opinan… kukukuku, quien sabe, tal vez ponga lemon en alguno de los siguientes capis XD, espero que lo disfruteny ¡dejen review! (en este párrafo pronuncie muchas veces variantes de la palabra capitulo(s) XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Árbol de cerezo

Capitulo 4: Árbol de cerezo

Kimihiro estaba sentado frente al árbol de cerezo, como los niños que ven la televisión en las tiendas de video. Observaba fijamente hacia el árbol, sonriendo y en varias ocasiones, cerrando los ojos ante alguna brisa

-¿Qué haces?-Doumeki y Watanuki llevaban una semana de noviazgo, con algunas complicaciones de por medio. Shizuka no era un pervertido, pero era sincero con sus sentimientos y lo que deseaba era tocar a Kimihiro… pero Watanuki no quería ser tocado y, aunque sentía frustración realmente agradecía que llevaran una relación, los besos tímidos que le daba el ojiazul así como sus miradas nerviosas que querían decir "quiero agarrarte la mano pero jamás lo admitiré" significaban mucho para él.

-es el primer árbol que florece… jamás había visto las flores como ahora-el ojito azul lo entrecerró para poder ver sólo con el dorado-sólo tengo la mitad de tu vista… y no puedo creer lo que veo

Doumeki recibió una visión muy diferente de la que él percibía. Si, las flores daban un hermoso espectáculo empero casi treinta pequeños espíritus con forma de mujeres bailaban alrededor, riendo mientras perseguían los pétalos que caían al suelo. Unos extraños pajarillos de color arco iris dejaban un brillo dorado cuando volaban por encima, brindando a las flores más vitalidad de la normal.

-y ella es muy bella…-murmuro Kimihiro, sonriendo

Del árbol salió una mujer adulta, su piel como la nieve y su pelo verde, resaltaba al estar adornado de maleza

-qué hace?-Doumeki no apartaba la mirada de la visión que su novio compartía con él, ¿era lo que él veía siempre? Podía entender porque su abuelo se apasionaba al contarle tantas historias de espíritus

-está recibiendo a la primavera-la mujer abrió sus brazos, permitiendo a los rayos del sol inundar al templo.

Doumeki sonrió. Si eso hubiera pasado en otro tiempo él solo hubiera podido apreciar la hermosura de los rayos del sol bañar el lugar, pero con Kimihiro al lado veía todo: aquello que para la mayoría de los mortales era negado observar

Shizuka prestó atención cuando la mujer hizo una seña hacia la izquierda, comprendiendo que el gesto era para él

-te llama a ti… es buena, no te pasará nada-Kimihiro lo empujo un poco del hombro

El exorcista se acercó… para caer en la oscuridad

(cambio de escena)

Al abrir los ojos estaba de pie, observando a un pequeño Kimihiro, con el uniforme de kinder, dibujando en el pizarrón

-y eso es lo que hice…-por todo el pizarrón había dibujos de monstruos y pequeños pececitos huyendo de ellos-salve a una familia de peces sagrados de las manos de monstruos a los que yo llamo "hamsters" porque tienen forma de hamsters y huelen como a uno…

-creo que es suficiente Kimihiro-la maestra lo miraba preocupada-ve a tomar asiento-el pequeño obedeció sonriente-alguien más quiere exponer sus vacaciones de verano?

Shizuka notó que la escena se cortó, ahora los niños se preparaban para salir. La impresión fue grande al observar como un número muy grande de espíritus se arremolinaban fuera del salón, con la vista fija en el pequeño que él quería.

_¿Así es como los ves? ¿todos los días es lo mismo?_

-Kimi-chan… sé que al ser hijo único deseas más compañía pero… es malo que inventes cosas que no pasan en el mundo real

-¿a que se refiere?-Watanuki la miraba confundido-yo no le he dicho mentiras

-ella no entiende pequeño-

El mayor observo en la entrada del salón a una anciana, que le sonría al ojiazul con comprensión

-¿Qué no entiende?-preguntó Watanuki, al observar que la viejita se paraba delante de él

-¿con quién hablas Kimihiro?-la profesora miraba al mismo lugar que el niño, pero no podía ver nada

_¿Así ves a los espíritus de las personas? Ahora entiendo la dificultad que tienes para diferenciarlos_...

-mi hija… ella…-la voz se le cortaba, tocando su garganta en cada momento

-su hija? Mire maestra! Su mami esta aquí!-la mujer se tapo la boca- ¿Por qué batalla tanto para hablar? ¿le duele la garganta?

-cállate! ¿es una burla de tus compañeros?-la maestra tomó de los hombros al niño, mirándolo furiosa

-no.. no es una broma, su mamá esta aquí, tiene un vestidito rosa con pajaritos bordados… porque… ¿Por qué cojea?-el niño observaba preocupado a la mujer mayor- al parecer a su mamá también le duele la pierna

La educadora, presa de un impulso abofeteó al niño fuertemente

-maestra?...-los grandes ojos azules se aguaron, no entendiendo el repentino enojo de su profesora

-ella… murió cuando un ladrón la golpeo y asesino para quedarse con su bolso-las manos le temblaban- tú… debes irte

-pero…

-largo!

Kimihiro corrió fuera del salón, quedándose un poco rezagado para disculparse con la maestra

-nadie… nadie sabía acerca del golpe en la pierna, sólo el forense, Watanuki… realmente es un monstruo

Shizuka escucho amplificado la palabra "monstruo" y entendió lo que pasaba. Veía lo mismo que Kimihiro… al igual que sus pensamientos más fuertes.

Intentó abrazarlo para confortarle empero no valió el intento, traspasaba las cosas y al propio Watanuki

La escena volvió a cambiar, en un remolino de luces y colores

(cambio de escena)

-papaaá!-Watanuki reía sin control, a carcajada limpia, debido a las continuas lanzadas que efectuaba su padre con él

-ya basta los dos, cuando uno se lastime no pienso curarlo-su madre, dándoles la espalda pero con una sonrisa en los labios, acomodaba algunas cosas en el coche

_¿por qué… nunca he podido escuchar esa risa salir de tus labios?_

-¿y adónde vamos a ir papá?-Kimihiro se abrocho su cinturón, columpiando sus pies en el asiento, Doumeki aunque nadie lo viera, iba a su lado

-vamos de día de campo hijo… es un lugar sagrado-ambos padres se vieron, mirando con cariño a su hijo por el retrovisor-he ido antes y sé que no hay espíritus malignos rondando por ahí

-wow! Gracias!

Shizuka sonrió, al parecer los padres de su novio habían recapacitado y tomado la habilidad de su hijo por lo que era: una realidad

Kimihiro platicaba con sus padres de muchos temas, saliendo ocasionalmente comentarios del tipo: cuando tengas una novia hijo… y la interrupción de la madre reprendiendo a su esposo: ¿y si se enamora de un chico?, una discusión cómica entre ambos y con el desenlace de mostrarle a su hijo algunas fotos vergonzosas, donde él mismo salía desnudo o abrazando a su osito

-¡quemen esas cosas!-Kimihiro estaba completamente sonrojado, reprochándole a sus padres

-pero te vez tan kawaiiii! TwT

El exorcista sonrió ante el espectáculo

¡CUIDADO!

El grito de la señora Watanuki alertó a los tres hombres, un chirrido de llantas y el estallar de vidrios sumieron a todos en la oscuridad

(cambio de escena)

-mamá?... papá?-la voz de chibi kimihiro y mucha oscuridad es lo que veía y escuchaba Shizuka, sus ojos (que eran a la vez los ojos del médium) comenzaron a abrirse, notando la imagen fragmentada debido a que sus lentes se encontraban estrellados

Kimihiro se llenó de horror (horror que pudo apreciar el mismo Shizuka) cuando vio el cuerpo de su madre ensangrentado

-mamá!-fue hacia ella, sacándola del vehículo, intentó no desmayarse al ver un pedazo de vidrio de considerable tamaño insertado en el estomago de su progenitora, ocasionando que casi todo su cuerpecito se llenera de sangre en el proceso

-mami… espérame… voy por papi…

-kimi-chan … se un buen hombre

-mami?-Kimihiro se agarró la cabeza, sufriendo un repentino ataque se ansiedad-no… no, esto no está pasando

Doumeki veía con impotencia la escena, ¿cómo podía alguien tan pequeño vivir con esa carga?

-papá!-con esperanza inundando su corazón, fue hacia el asiento del piloto, encontrando a su padre muerto, apoyado sobre el volante

-llévenme con ustedes.. por favor… en este mundo nadie me entiende ni me comprende… por favor… mamá, papá… ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!-Doumeki sintió el repentino episodio de trauma que sufría su adorado niño

La imagen se congeló, las caras de sus padres fallecidos era lo único visible por el momento

Shizuka comprendió de Kimihiro había entrado en shock

(cambio de escena)

-mira kimi-chan, puedes vivir aquí… no te cobraremos los gastos del departamento pero… ¿estas seguro que no quieres comer con nosotros?-una señora de dura constitución pero dulce carácter le preguntó al niño, un tanto preocupada

-ustedes hacen mucho por mí, con el salario que ganó de ayudante en la tienda puedo alimentarme yo sólo… le prometo que le daré lo que me sobre, algún día se lo pagaré-Watanuki se inclinó ante ella

-kimi-chan…-la señora lo tomó de los hombros-aunque me ofrezcas el dinero yo no lo aceptaré-la señora puso su palma abierta delante de su rostro, impidiendo que hablara-eres uno de los niños más valientes que he conocido, estudias a pesar de que nadie te obliga a hacerlo; tienes una calidad humana increíble… eres un héroe para todos en este edificio, nunca nos perdonaríamos si no te apoyaremos en cosas tan simples como la renta-la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla, sabiendo que el pequeño lloraba- tus padres hicieron mucho por nosotros y es hora de que les devolvamos el favor, utiliza el dinero que te sobre en cosillas que te llamen la atención, golosinas… las posibilidades son grandes

Doumeki pensó que esa dama era una santa ( hay que quedar bien con la suegra adoptiva XD)

Kimihiro guardó silencio, saliendo a pasó rápido del edificio.

Shizuka camino a su lado, llegando ambos a un pequeño parquecillo cerca de ahí

-ahhhhhh!-Kimihiro golpeó un árbol con sus manos desnudas, sangrando profundamente de sus nudillos

Doumeki intento tomarle la mano con el mismo resultado que antes.

-esto es lo que seré siempre? ¿una carga?-Watanuki apoyo su frente contra el árbol-tienes que ser fuerte… llorar no soluciona nada, llorar no soluciona nada

Y Shizuka se entristeció ante lo que observaba, mientras repetía esa frase como un mantra las lagrimas salían sin control, lágrimas que limpiaba al instante para volver a repetir aquello que lo marcaría para toda la vida

"llorar no soluciona nada"

_Ahora comienzo a comprender…_

(cambio de escena)

-Kimihiro… toma... es de parte de todos-un hermoso arreglo floral le fue entregado- ¿Cómo estas?

-no se preocupen, estoy bien- Kimihiro se agarró su nuca nervioso, ahora se veía más crecido, portando el uniforma de secundaria

-seguro? Si quieres podemos ir al templo juntos

-mis padres no creían mucho en esas cosas… fui en la mañana al cementerio- Watanuki les sonrió dulcemente

-esta bien…-sus vecinas salieron renuentes

El ojiazul se apoyo en la puerta, con el semblante de Doumeki a unos centímetros de su rostro

-no creo que se encuentre bien-escucharon ambos a través de la puerta

-claro que no está bien!-le respondió otra de las mujeres- siempre es amable y nos ofrece compañía y apoyo cuando lo necesitamos, pero si se trata de él… es como si formara una burbuja a su alrededor

Kimihiro sonrió amargamente hiendo hacia la cocina, tomando un cuchillo y dirigiéndose a su habitación

-realmente… puedo ser… ¿libre?-miró al cuchillo con curiosidad, pasándolo sobre su muñeca en diferentes posiciones

-idita! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!-Shizuka apretó sus puños, gritándole furioso-¡no seas estúpido!

Una gotita de sangre resbaló de su muñeca y al instante… unos veinte espíritus estaban fuera de su ventana, mirándole con hambre

-ja!-aventó el cuchillo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación-jamás me rebajaré a servirles como alimento!

Encogiendo las piernas puso la barbilla sobre las rodillas, dejándose caer de lado.

-es gracioso que… ustedes sean los que me mantienen vivo-Kimihiro observo a los entes con insana diversión- si no supiera que me esperan, no dudaría en usarlo-murmuro viendo hacia el cuchillo

_¿Cómo te sentirías__ si te arrebatarán todo? ¿tu familia, libertad, incluso la compañía de otros?_

_Pensarías que no mereces la felicidad_- respondió una voz

(cambio de escena)

-has estado raro … ¿Qué te dijo la mujer del cerezo?-Kimihiro vertía un poco de agua en una olla, preparando la comida del día

Shizuka lo miraba desde la sala, sin quitarle la vista de encima

-quiero ir más allá de caricias el día de hoy, quédate a dormir-Doumeki le dijo a la brava (ok esta expresión significa que… algo se dice directo sin ningún tipo de eufemismo XD)

La olla por poco se cae, los vegetales salieron volando y el pobre de Kimihiro se cayó de la impresión

-BAKA! Si me dices eso entonces con mayor razón no me quedaré! No lo haré!

Olvidando el asunto terminó de hacer la comida, vieron un poco de televisión y cuando se presentó el atardecer Kimihiro comenzó a guardar sus cosas

-que haces?-la voz seria y antinaturalmente baka (o eso dice Kimihiro XD) asustaron al mas chico

-que podría hacer? Juntando mis cosas, mejor me voy antes de que anochezca

-ibas a quedarte

-nunca dije que fuera a quedarme! Fue una estupidez que tu dijiste!

Shizuka casi podía ver los dientes y pelo erizado de Kimihiro, como si de un gato a la defensiva se tratara

-yo quiero que te quedes-Doumeki se cruzó de brazos

Kimihiro se sorprendió ante la repentina tozudez del otro.

-eso es sólo un capricho! No pienso quedarme! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer en mi departamento!-Watanuki camino hacia la salida

-¿y qué si es un capricho?-el exorcista le respondió tranquilamente, impidiéndole el paso

-_ese idiota aunque se comporte como un imbécil sigue siendo way… ¬¬, incluso se ve maduro cuando se comporta como un niño_-el médium también se cruzo de brazos, viéndolo a los ojos-yo voy a irme! Es un hecho! Además… ¿Qué puedes hacer para impedirlo?

Una sonrisa microscópica apreció en el rostro de Shizuka, fue por sólo un segundo, un segundo que basto para erizar toda la piel de Watanuki

(cambio de escena)

-eres un tonto! Bájame! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Hacerle esto al gran Kimihiro-sama!- Doumeki lo traía cargado como un saco de patatas, llevándolo directo a su habitación- esto es secuestro!

Lo deposito en el futon, mostrándole una yukata de tela delgada

-cámbiate, es incomodo dormir con pantalones-Doumeki tomo sus ropas y abriendo la puertilla por la que había entrado (que era el cuarto contiguo) dio privacidad a Kimihiro

-kukuku ¬o¬, es mi hora de escapar o…-se dirigió a la otra puerta, encontrándola cerrada- diablos! .

-esta cerrada, no intentes escabullirte-se escucho en la otra habitación, pudiéndose apreciar las sombras del mayor mientras se cambiaba

-escabullirme?! Yo?! Sólo quería un poco de aire fresco!-intentó abrir por última vez, resignándose

Rápidamente se cambio, y a tiempo, porque su compañero entró justo al abrochar el cinto de la yukata

-ven…-tomándolo de la mano, Doumeki lo sentó en el suelo, colocándose él a su lado

-no sé Shizuka… yo realmente…-Kimihiro no quería recordarle la última vez que estuvieron tan íntimamente unidos

-no me aventarás al otro lado de la habitación-el moreno retiro la tela del blanquecino hombro, besándole suavemente -¿te gusta?-preguntó, mirándole directo a los ojos

-qu… que… que?!-los colores habían subido apresuradamente, balbuceando torpemente-yo.. no.. si… es decir, no se siente mal

Asintió conforme, desamarrando el nudo de la yukata de Kimihiro (no le duró ni cinco minutos XD), frunciendo el seño molesto

-yo…-Watanuki intentó cerrar su bata, pensando que su cuerpo le desagradaba al otro

-traes ropa interior… no es necesario llevar interiores -Shizuka tomó su barbilla-baka

-¡a quién le dices baka!

-mmm…-besó su clavícula y se detuvo en sus tetillas, maravillado de los pequeños gemidos que salían de esa deliciosa boca y regresó a sus labios, callándolos, si seguía emitiendo esos sonidos perdería pronto el control

-Shizuka…-Kimihiro tomo sus mejillas para poder besarle, suspirando en su cuello, pasando su nariz por el mismo-nunca te lo había dicho pero… me agrada tu aroma es…-Watanuki se sonrojo, desviando la mirada-natural supongo

Observando hacia abajo un tanto apenado, Watanuki desabrochó la Yukata del moreno, sonrojándose al extremo por verlo por completo desnudo

-te amo Kimihiro-la seriedad de la voz no cambiaba pero su tono sí, en esos momentos Shizuka era alguien gentil y protector, lo único que existía para él en esos instantes era el chico frente a él

Un humillo blanco salía del cuerpo del exorcista, neblina que envolvía a Kimihiro y este, para su sorpresa, sentía una enorme y reconfortante calidez

-lo sé…-Watanuki acerco su mano tímidamente al pecho de su novio, retirándola constantemente debido al nerviosismo y la inseguridad

Shizuka tomó su muñeca, colocándola en su abdomen, subiéndola por sus pectorales, besando la punta de los finos dedos al llegar a su rostro.

Pero Doumeki dio repentinamente un pequeño salto, una corriente de placer inundaba su cuerpo al ser acariciado por la mano de Kimihiro

Con un evidente rubor el médium masturbaba lentamente la hombría de su pareja, recibiendo en lugar de gemidos unos roncos quejidos, no entendiendo si lo que hacía le agradaba o no.

-no te gusta?...-Kimihiro se sentía idiota, jamás había tenido experiencia en ese campo debido a su complejo de no querer formar una relación, pero en cambio Doumeki… tantas chicas harían lo que fuera para tenerlo como novio. ¿Qué placer podía él brindarle?

-mm… mmm…-Watanuki por primera vez entendió lo que ese sonido significaba "claro que me gusta imbécil" (XD) y Shizuka lo reafirmo al tomarlo de los hombros como punto de apoyo, ocultando el rostro para impedir que viera el casi imperceptible sonrojo que comenzaba a inundar sus morenas mejillas.

El ojiazul sintió cómo crecía un poco más el miembro de su compañero, decidiendo que sería placentero si masturbaba con mayor rapidez.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ser empujado repentinamente hacia atrás, con el rostro del mayor a unos centímetros del suyo, respirando con dificultad y el vaporcillo blanco de antes bailando sin control detrás de él. Y a pesar de ello su mirada era lo más atrayente: amor, deseo… y algo que no podía identificar del todo Kimihiro, pues nunca lo había observado en las pupilas del otro

-Kimihiro…-beso atropelladamente sus labios, perdiendo la calma que tanto lo caracterizaba-Kimihiro…-mordió tiernamente su labio inferior, para después ir hacia su cuello, vislumbrando un pequeño chupetón que estaba por desaparecer, obra del mapache demonio

-auch! Baka!-una fuerte mordidita arriba de la antigua herida enojo al médium, sintiendo una lamida de su compañero como disculpa

Los desesperados besos y mordidas siguieron, besó las delgadas y torneadas piernas delicadamente, mordiendo con travesura los pálidos muslos, provocando que Kimihiro jadeara en respuesta.

Lip!

-Shizuka!-Doumeki vislumbro el ojito azul y dorado mirarlo con molestia debido a su repentina acción, los boxes fueron lanzados inmediatamente hacia atrás

-hey… yo… yo…-Kimihiro tapaba la parte baja de su anatomía, alejándose todo lo que su brazo le permitía.

Flash Back

(primero)

-han escuchado?-

Watanuki comía tranquilamente su almuerzo en el patio, pocos días antes de que conociera a Doumeki

-si… al parecer esa chica de primero se le va declarar a Doumeki-kun…

-hay que impedirlo! No soportaría ver a mi adorado Shizuka-san con una cualquiera-otra de las chicas comentó trágicamente

-¬¬… exageras, además si Doumeki-san se enamora va a ser de una chica sumamente atractiva, inteligente, y de buena familia. Recuerda que sus padres tienen una buena posición social

-es verdad… esa chica no cumple con los requisitos-las muchachas aplaudieron de felicidad-pero.. nosotras tampoco…

Kimihiro se alejó de ahí con una gotita, escuchando los llantos a sus espaldas

(segundo)

-saben? Aoshi dijo que Doumeki esta enamorado-uno de los integrantes del equipo de arquería entro a la sala de maestros, donde se encontraba Watanuki

-jajajaja! Lo sabía! No puede ser indiferente hacia las chicas-

-si pero… nunca ha aceptado una cita que yo sepa… ¿creen que sea gay?-

Un silencio inundó al grupo de amigos

-miren chicos, gay o marica o lo que sea (ya saben… estos muchachos sensibles XD) ha sido el mejor maestro de arquería que hemos tenido-sus compañeros asintieron en acuerdo

-su familia seguro y lo mataría si supieran que ve a un hombre-

-bueno conociendo a Doumeki… si fuera un hombre supongo que sería alguien de importancia o con grandes aspiraciones, no creo que se conforme con un don nadie.

Uno de los amigos, que se mantenía callado, tosió audiblemente

-ustedes han sacado una historia de una suposición, en serio, son peores que mi novia- el chico salió con sus papeles correspondientes

(tercero)

-han visto? Como se llama ella?-una de las alumnas observaba la ventana, misma ventana por la que el ojiazul veía al cielo

-si… es Himawari, ha estado relacionándose mucho con él

Kimihiro vio, en esos tiempos como si fuera una patada en los riñones, las figuras de Shizuka y su amiga acercándose para platicar.

-esa pequeña zorra…-la adolescente piso el piso con fuerza- no puede ganarse el afecto de Shizuka-kun! No lo merece!

-disculpen…-Kimihiro interrumpió la platica, atrayendo la atención de las chicas-yo los conozco y sé que no hay nada entre ellos

-tú?... ah! Tu eres ese chico que anda tras Shizuka! Siempre te le pegas! ¿Cómo lo conociste?

El de lentes sudó una gotita

-_pero si es él quien siempre aparece cuando nadie lo llama_…-Watanuki masajeó su sien, intentando pasar el coraje- soy amigo de la familia… _es una mentira blanca Haruka-san!_

-mmm.. es verdad! De otra manera no estaría con alguien como tú

_-qué!? Ese bastardo mejor que yo?!_

End Flash Back

-pero lo es…

-Kimihiro?

El médium volvió en sí, observando el rostro preocupado de su amante

-Shizuka… no… no deberíamos seguir con esto-Watanuki separó un poco más su cuerpo, alejándose de su compañero

-porque?-el más alto volvió a acercarle a él, sintiéndose confundido ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud?

-creo que no funcionará…-

Doumeki frunció el seño, había visto esa actitud esquiva al estar en el cerezo, cuando su pareja había alejado a las vecinas que querían ayudarle.

-que sucede en realidad?-sujetó las muñecas del mas bajo con moderada fuerza, casi podía ver la burbuja que su chico había puesto a su alrededor

-tú… tú vives en un mundo completamente diferente al mío

Shizuka lo miró severamente-los espíritus y seres sobrenaturales no serán un impedimento, ya hablamos de eso

-me refiero… a que yo no tengo nada que perder Shizuka- Kimihiro lo miró con angustia-tu tienes una familia… ¿Qué dirán si se enteran?

Doumeki sentía un coraje mayor al escuchar las palabras de su amor

- tienes un gran futuro por delante, serías un excelente padre… un excelente abuelo como lo fue Haruka-san… eso no podrás tenerlo si estás conmigo

El moreno sentía una presión en su nuca, debido al enojo

-crees que no me he dado cuenta? Estoy siendo entrenado por Yuuko para ser el próximo encargado de la tienda… tu debes llevar una vida plena, sin dobles vidas… tu mereces ser…

-feliz?-interrumpió repentinamente Shizuka- ¿y qué hay de ti?-hizo un poco más de presión

-yo…

-dime porque no te dejas amar!-Shizuka soltó sus muñecas para apresar las tersas mejillas- porque?! Dime porque!

Bajó hasta la cintura de su pareja, abriendo sus piernas con determinación

-es.. espera… ah!-Watanuki echó su nuca hacia atrás ante el repentino placer-basta… basta!-intentó alejarlo de su cuerpo pero la fuerza más grande del exorcista lograron someterle sin mayores dificultades-ah! Para… por favor… ah…

Lo que había comenzado como un impulso ante la tozudez de su adorado niño terminó por darle una lección a si mismo. Veía a su amor completamente desnudo y vulnerable ante él, con su rostro echado hacia atrás o hacia un lado gimiendo sin parar, apretando las sabanas a los contados de sus caderas, debido a que las tenía sujetadas por sus propias manos.

¿cómo podía ese ser tan hermoso dudar que lo amaba? Peor aún… ¿pensar que lo dejaría por lo que opinaban los demás?... era un verdadero ángel, cuidaba y ayudaba a todo aquél que se cruzara en su camino pero… ¿Qué había de él? ¿Quién lo protegía de si mismo?

En un repentino ataque de lucidez el más pequeño intento separarse, siendo sujetado fuertemente por las caderas, apreciando las masculinas manos de Shizuka reafirmar su agarre.

-kami…-Watanuki percibía a su cuerpo moverse sin su permiso, la cabeza cambiaba de posición debido a los repentinos escalofríos de placer y su cintura pedía más aunque él no lo ordenara.

Doumeki observo directamente al rostro de Kimihiro, acelerando el ritmo del sexo oral que le suministraba

-Shizuka!-gimió el médium al sentir que alcanzaba el máximo placer, abriendo sus parpados.

Pudo distinguir la mirada negra clavada en sus ojos azules, observándole con detalle, con su miembro aún dentro de su boca.

-tú… sácalo.. no.. no es higiénico-dijo casi histéricamente el menor, empero sin moverse, hipnotizado de alguna extraña manera por el moreno

Doumeki deslizo lentamente su boca, provocando que Watanuki se tapara los ojos debido a la vergüenza

-Kimihiro…-el aludido no se movió, casi podía verse un tenue vapor saliendo de sus orejas-tenemos que hablar-la situación cómica desapareció ante el tono del exorcista

El más grande suspiro suavemente, sentándose a un lado de Kimihiro.

Con calma puso una de las yukatas encima de su regazo para después tomar el cuerpo de Watanuki y posicionarlo encima de sus muslos.

-te amo y te deseo-Shizuka acarició los cabellos de su novio- ¿crees que no me había plantado en nuestra relación a mi familia, amigos y futuro?-Doumeki besó su hombro al observar como temblaba un poco, había dado en el clavo-tú eres mi felicidad aunque te cueste creerlo-aclaró para que no le interrumpiera-mi familia y amigos me apoyaran… y si no lo hacen entonces no eran las personas que yo creían que eran… y será un gusto romper mis lazos con ellos

-pero… Shizuka!

-y sobre el futuro… tú sabes más que nadie que nada esta escrito- beso cariñosamente la mejilla de su compañero- quiero escucharte reír a carcajadas, que sonrías por el sólo placer de hacerlo y no se deba a que tienes que animar a alguien… quiero ver tu rostro lleno de placer cuando te haga el amor

Las pupilas de Kimihiro se opacaron tenuemente, lo suficiente para aclararlos y no obstante, sin dejar salir una sola lágrima.

Watanuki tomó la mano de Doumeki y lo besó en los labios, sonriendo tímidamente al terminar su acción.

-quiero completar nuestra unión, estar dentro de ti-Doumeki lo tiro al suelo, poniéndosele encima-ahora

-tú… tú…-Kimihiro hizo su mano puño-¿quién te crees que eres bastardo?!

Un círculo de magia apareció en el lado opuesto de la habitación, atrayendo a Shizuka como si fuera un imán

-O.o! lo siento Shizuka!

-… -.- … - (fantasía erótica: 0 magia de watanuki: 1 XD)

(cambio de escena)

-pobre Doumeki-Yuuko aspiro de su pipa-cuando se trata de Watanuki las cosas no son fáciles

-Wata-chan es difícil de tratar-Mokona se puso el delantal y pañoleta que usualmente utilizaba el ojiazul cuando cocinaba-es un perdido

-perdidooooooo

-perdidooooooo – Cantaron Maru y Moro a coro, bailando en círculos alrededor de Mokona

-pero ahora hay balance-la mujer sonrió, _cualquier ser con magia suficiente debía de haber percibido el cambio en la corriente mágica_-sólo que tú eres más que una simple fluctuación…

Mokona se subió al regazo de la bruja, dando saltitos feliz- ¿por fin nació?

Yuuko asintió, moviendo sus piernas como una niña

-observa Mokona… el nacimiento de un mago-

Continuara…..

Kyaaaaaaaaa! Lo sé! No se parece mucho a la historia, como dije antes es algo distinto, es como una historia alternativa pero sin despegarse tanto del carácter de los personajes, en fin, espero sus reviews para ver que opinan.

P.D. Chicas… sus reviews son muy amables, sé que no dejo respuesta de estos pero los leo, y estos me animan a seguir, je… de esa manera estoy segura que no meto la pata en la historia XD, asi que mil disculpas por no dejar una respuesta a sus mensajes pero los leo con gusto y agradecimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

ffhjCapítulo 5: Eres un mago cuando…

Doumeki veía el espectáculo serenamente, esperando lo que sería un inminente escándalo.

Watanuki dormía tranquila y pacíficamente, incluso tentaría al libido de su novio en otras circunstancias: su cuerpo semidesnudo se dejaba apreciar apenas tapado con una ligera sabana, los pequeños ruiditos que emitía eran adorables, ni que decir lo que provocaban al mayor esos pequeños ¡baka! emitidos en voz muy baja.

El único problema es que Kimihiro estaba a un metro del suelo, flotando en el aire.

Shizuka un tanto sorprendido pero sin perder su natural templanza pasó su mano por debajo del cuerpo varias veces, comprobando que no había nada invisible que lo sostuviera, literalmente su novio flotaba en el aire.

-mmm…-el ojiazul se dio media vuelta, estirando la mano para alcanzar la almohada, cosa que nunca conseguiría porque se encontraba a varios centímetros debajo de él.

-mmm?-abrió su ojito azul, vislumbrando a su pareja frente a él, frunciendo el seño ante la fijeza de la mirada del otro- ¿y tú porque me ves como si fuera fenómeno de feria? Te ves raro…-el más chico al estar somnoliento no percibió del todo el cambio de ángulo, el rostro de Shizuka debería quedar por encima de él y, en cambio, estaban a una misma altura- ñam…-observo el suelo, entendiendo por fin que se encontraba levitando-….

Shizuka suspiro, tapándose los oídos

-pero que demonios pasa aquí?!!!!!! – PUM!

-estabas flotando…-Shizuka quitó los almohadones que con previsión había posicionado debajo de su amante-buenos días

-buenos días… ¡no cambies el tema!-Watanuki lo señalo con el dedo- ¡¿qué me hiciste?!

-… nada…

-como que nada?! No es normal que la gente ande por ahí flotando!-Kimihiro se paró molesto, sintiendo un repentino presentimiento "_Kimihiro-san…"_

-¿Quién es?-susurro el médium confuso, viendo una ligera sombra entre los árboles del templo- "_ayúdame por favor…_"-ese tono de angustia lograron que el ojiazul saliera corriendo de la habitación

-¿Qué pasa?-Doumeki le siguió el paso, deteniéndole cuando pudo alcanzarlo

-alguien necesita ayuda-le explico impaciente su pareja, intentando safarse

-esa persona podría no ser humana-Shizuka lo sostenía firmemente-no deberías hacer cosas como estas, puede ser peligroso

-pero…-Watanuki observo el suelo, como un niño regañado- escuchaba tanta angustia en esa voz… no sé como explicarlo pero… no se puede fingir esa clase de sentimiento

Doumeki lo soltó, acariciando su mejilla.

Kimihiro suspiró ante la dulce caricia empero puso su atención en un objeto que llamó su atención

-¿qué es esto?-una libreta con dibujos de ositos estaba en el césped

-parece un cuaderno de primaria-Shizuka lo tomó del suelo, examinándolo cuidadosamente-es seguro

-idiota! ¿qué podría hacerme una libreta?-arrebató el cuadernito, sintiendo mucha calidez al tocarla, sonriendo feliz

-mmm…-Shizuka le quito el librillo y, al hacerlo, la sonrisa de completa felicidad se fue de sus labios, sin embargo una mueca de alegría perduro en el rostro de Watanuki-¿qué paso?

-ese cuaderno… pertenece a alguien muy especial, una persona hermosa-Kimihiro cerró los ojos-una niña… de ojos verdes

-¿cómo puedes saber eso?-Doumeki lo observo seriamente

-yo…-Kimihiro lo miró confundido, agarrando su frente mareado-no lo sé…

(cambio de escena)

- la respuesta te costará…-Yuuko bebió de su té, mirando a la pareja frente a ella-lo sabes verdad?

-hai-Watanuki asintió conforme, intuyendo de antemano que el precio sería su trabajo en la tienda… poco a poco daba su vida... pero no se arrepentía de ello- ¿qué esta pasando conmigo?-Kimihiro observo de reojo a Doumeki, que sin mencionar palabras le brindaba apoyo incondicional-¿Por qué tengo estos repentinos brotes de magia? ¿Por qué levitaba en la mañana? ¿cómo pude ver al propietario de este cuaderno con sólo tocarlo?-el médium agarró su cabeza, sintiendo otro mareo, más fuerte que el anterior

Shizuka lo tomo de los hombros solícito, frunciendo el seño ante la mueca de dolor de su compañero-¿ que le pasa?-pregunto, rompiendo el silencio que guardaba

-las cosas más complicadas se resuelven de la manera más sencilla-la bruja cruzo sus piernas, ofreciéndole una de las tazas que ella misma bebía-toma… te hará sentir mejor

Al beberla, Watanuki abrió los ojos sorprendido, el intenso dolor se había ido- ¿qué me diste?

-es una infusión que sirve para estabilizar el flujo mágico-Yuuko le sonrió de lado

-flujo mágico?-el ojiazul parpadeo confundido-no entiendo

- lo que ha pasado en los últimos días se debe a una sola cosa-la mujer de largos cabellos negros acerco su rostro al de su ayudante, tomándolo delicadamente de la barbilla-tú eres igual a mí-Yuuko hizo un gesto de tragedia, acostándose en el sillón

-pobre Yuuko!-Mokona salto a su cabeza, dándole palmaditas en la frente-decir que es igual a Kimi-chan…-el conejito negó con la cabeza-que mala broma del destino

-broma del destino?!-Watanuki sujetó de las orejas al conejito-repite eso bola de arroz negra!

-Watanuki me hace dañooooooooo! –Mokona lloraba cómicamente, escapando sin esfuerzos de su agresor

-¿a que te refieres?-Shizuka preguntó seriamente, atrayendo la atención de todos

-Kimihiro no es sólo un médium… o un imán de monstruos-la bruja se levantó por completo, mostrando el hermoso vestido negro que portaba-es un mago

-un mago… yo?-Watanuki se señaló incrédulo- ni siquiera puedo predecir el clima del día!

-eso es porque hasta ahora has demostrado tus poderes-Yuuko sonrió malvadamente-un mago sólo obtiene sus poderes cuando se enamora por primera vez

Kimihiro se sonrojo sobremanera, distanciándose de su pareja, que sin más tomo el cojín donde se encontraba sentado, arrastrándolo hasta donde estaba originalmente

-pero…-la voz de la mujer tenía un tono de advertencia-debido a tu personalidad tendrás problemas, es aquí donde Doumeki tendrá que ayudarte más que nunca-la bruja agarró el cuaderno, sonriendo un poco-esta tarea no será perjudicial para ti-poniendo el cuadernito en su lugar dejó de sonreír-tu bondad será tu perdición

-mi bondad?-Kimihiro bajo la vista

-que quieres decir?-Shizuka la miraba tenso, entendiendo la gravedad de la situación

-antes, cuando tenías una parte mínima de tus poderes eras capaz de dar la vida por otros, tu sensibilidad me es sorprendente incluso a mí-le dio la espalda-y ahora que eres un mago completo-Yuuko ladeó su rostro, lo suficiente para verlo-percibirás en mayor medida a los espíritus, los sentimientos de los demás serán como si los vivieras tú… debes de controlar tu poder o te absorberá-la mujer volteó de nuevo, mirándolo reprobatoriamente-te conozco-dijo con determinación-y la oscuridad de este mundo te consumirá si no aprendes a aceptarla como parte de este

-Yuuko…-Watanuki se sintió conmovido, sabía que Yuuko además de su jefa también era su maestra y amiga

-así que Doumeki, vigila que Kimihiro no se mate jajajajajaja!

-tú… cuando pensaba que me tenías un poco de cariño…-el de lentes apretó sus puños, mirándola con rencor

-¿y como controlará sus poderes?-

Watanuki observo a Shizuka con una gotita _"se supone que yo debería preocuparme y preguntar por estas cosas… estoy tan acostumbrado a que me pasen situaciones raras que les quito la debida importancia"_

-ya ha recibido entrenamiento-la mujer miró a su discípulo con aburrimiento-y apuesto que ni cuenta se ha dado

-me has entrenado?... ¡pero si sólo me has dado recados y ordenado que cocine para ti!

Yuuko movió su dedo índice negativamente

-sabes que es lo que hacías cuando cocinabas Watanuki?

-mmm…

-dime, que es lo que haces?-la bruja lo observo, esperando una respuesta

-pues primero pienso en lo que voy a comprar para hacer la comida…

-y antes de eso?-Yuuko se acostó boca abajo en el sillón, moviendo sus piernas en el aire

-¿Qué puede haber antes de eso?- el ojiazul parpadeo confundido

-compras los ingredientes cuando sabes cuantas personas van a comer, si sabes cuantas personas van a comer por lo tanto conoces a esas personas… así que antes de cocinar o comprar los ingredientes estás pensando en la persona para la que cocinarás-respondió el arquero tranquilamente

-bien respondido Doumeki!-Yuuko aplaudió feliz-tu haces la comida pensando en la persona… y aunque no lo sabes, de esa manera mides el contenido de nivel mágico que contendrán los alimentos-Yuuko bebió de su botella de sake- ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué te cansas más cocinando para mí?

-tu nivel mágico es más alto-respondió el mayor, viendo a Watanuki con un imperceptible remordimiento-él vierte su magia en lo que prepara?

-hai-la bruja cambió de posición-podríamos decir que recibiste entrenamiento de pociones, debes de pensar constantemente en la persona para la que será el brebaje que preparas… acerca de la defensa y la lucha, antes de aprenderla debías de tener contacto con entes sobrenaturales-la mujer se agarró su mentón-quería ver si eras alérgico a alguna especie en particular

-a que te refieres con alérgico?-Watanuki entendía cada vez menos

-esos son detalles, hay veces muy raras donde un mago es "alérgico" a una especie de ente, y sus "alergias" pueden ser diferentes cosas: perdida momentánea de los poderes o exceso de estos, dolores de cuerpo… cada flujo mágico es distinto

-a que eres alérgica Yuuko?-Watanuki la miró curioso

-no escuchaste? Es raro que suceda-lo interrumpió Doumeki, bebiendo un poco de té, ofrecido por Maru y Moro

-¿ y que debo hacer ahora?-Kimihiro la vio confundido

-sigue con tu rutina normal, cuando tu poder salga de control debes de tomar el té-la bruja le dio un sobre con hierbas- no seas impulsivo… Doumeki te ayudará con eso

-esta bien…

-¿puedes preparar algunos bocadillos?-la mujer le miró con ojitos suplicantes, observando como salía el muchacho refunfuñando sonoramente

-¿es grave lo que le sucede?-Shizuka preguntó sin rodeos

-el 60% de los magos no sobreviven a su primer año

El moreno agrandó los ojos por la impresión, apretando los puños- no debería él saberlo?

-y darle un motivo más de preocupación?-Yuuko fumó de su pipa-en realidad tiene muchas probabilidades pero…

-su empatía-Doumeki posó su barbilla en sus manos unidas

-exacto-la bruja de las dimensiones bebió más de su sake- Watanuki no carece de poder o aptitudes pero a diferencia de otros magos se interesa demasiado por lo demás… supongo que eso sucede cuando eres criado por humanos

Shizuka la vio intensamente, sabía que ese comentario lo había dicho intencionalmente

-hay una regla entre los magos-Yuuko cerró los ojos- naciste sólo… crecerás sólo… vivirás sólo… morirás sólo… ese es el precio del poder-al abrir sus parpados sonrió con tristeza- los humanos no saben que es lo que dicen al pedir el poder

-Kimihiro…

-aún no me acostumbro a oírte decir su nombre-la mujer lo miró divertida-su actitud esquiva es instintiva y natural, un mago puede amar… pero no pidas que se comporte como un humano, el destino de Kimihiro es el de un mago, es por ello que este le quitó a sus padres, ellos rompían con la regla principal.

-él… su destino…-Shizuka agarró su frente, no podía creer que su niño tendría esa vida tan triste y desolada

-pero….-Doumeki levantó su mirada, aferrado a esa palabra de esperanza-Watanuki ha rebasado cualquier escala de poder que se tenga registrada-la mujer miró dentro del jarro que se encontraba frente a ella, reflejando su rostro en el agua-sólo se sabe de un mago capaz de haber burlado el destino… y ese es Watanuki

-¿cómo es eso posible?

-hay varios mundos y en cada uno de estos existe un clon de nuestra alma, somos seres distintos pero compartimos la misma esencia… es sorprendente que esta esencia haya sido dos magos en diferentes mundos-Yuuko tomo un libro con extraños símbolos-el mago que vive en otro mundo es conocido como Clow… podríamos decir que Watanuki también lo es-la bruja entrecerró los ojos- aunque eso sería darle demasiado crédito.

-entonces… no estará sólo?

Yuuko se hinco ante Shizuka, viéndose a los ojos

-eso depende de él y de ti… él que seas su pareja no es una coincidencia, el destino incluso a veces es burlado por el amor-la pelinegra tocó su mejilla, acercándose más-tú tienes un gran poder Doumeki, desciendes de una larga dinastía de monjes, no lo sabes porque no puedes verlo pero tu energía espiritual es asombrosa. Si fueras un humano común no tendrías oportunidad con Watanuki… su magia tendría el mismo resultado que la radioactividad.

-aquí están tus bocadillos! Que otra cosa quieres?-Watanuki le dio una bandejita a su jefa, sentándose a un lado de Shizuka

-nada, nada… hoy es tu día libre, creo que deberías llevar ese cuaderno a su propietario-la mujer señaló el objeto, comiendo golosamente

-bien… ¿quieres ir?-pregunto el ojiazul a su compañero

-mmm…-Doumeki observo a su novio, su ojito azul y dorado observándole interrogantes, sus cabellos negros resbalando por los costados de su rostro mostrando la delicadeza y belleza de su semblante, la pálida y tersa piel… su maravilloso y único corazón… el sólo pensamiento de perder a Watanuki le hacía caer en una locura momentánea-vamos-y le sonrió

Kimihiro cayó en un pequeño shock, gritando que sería el fin del mundo y todos morirían debido a un meteorito (XD)

Yuuko vislumbró con tristeza a la pareja que se alejaba de la tienda

-Doumeki… realmente está angustiado-dijo Mokona en el hombro de su dueña, agachando sus orejitas

(cambio de escena)

-bueno… -el médium ojeo el cuaderno, encontrando los datos del niño en la primera página (recuerden que los japoneses ojean al revés XD)-Sakura Kinomoto… primaria Tomoeda… cuarto grado…-leyó con dificultad

-esa niña tiene una mala ortografía-opinó el exorcista, viendo por sobre el hombro de su pareja

-esto no lo escribió ella, no es su letra-y era verdad, la letra en las hojas no coincidía con los datos en la pasta-esa escuela está al otro lado de la ciudad, ¡entre más rápido lleguemos más pronto regresaremos!- levantó su puño, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que perdía la gravedad

Doumeki lo había estampado contra la pared, en medio de la calle

-¿Qué te pasa?-Kimihiro vio paranoicamente hacia los lados-nos pueden ver!

-no me importa

-pues a mi sí! Eres un desconsidera qu!...

-Kimihiro-pronunció Shizuka con necesidad, abrazándolo por completo, juntando sus cuerpos si ninguna segunda intención-si te perdiera…

-ya sé, ya sé, no tendrías quién te hiciera de comer-Kimihiro no quería escuchar, prefería bromear con su novio, sabía la gravedad del asunto pero había algo… algo que no le dejaba expresar por completo sus pensamientos

Shizuka suspiro para no enfurecerse, recordando que Watanuki por su naturaleza mágica intentaba esquivar las cuestiones sentimentales de pareja

-si te perdiera… moriría mi alma contigo-termino, cercando con sus brazos los costados de su niño, por ese momento él lo protegía… él lo cubría de cualquier peligro… la idea de ser su guardián no era una misión sino un derecho que sólo le pertenecía a él.

Kimihiro oculto su cabeza en el cuello de Doumeki

-maldito bastardo egoísta…-Watanuki sintió enojo, lo que le dijera el mayor lo afectaba, le amenazaba en cierta manea: ambas vidas estaban conectadas, como si su vida fuera el detonador que activaría la bomba dentro del otro.

(cambio de escena)

-aquí es… ¿percibes algo?-Doumeki señalo la escuela

-mm…definitivamente hay algo-el médium percibió grandes energías y humos alrededor del edificio-creo que no es malo… se siente como cuando estoy con Kohane-chan o Yuuko-san ó…-Kimihiro recordó momentáneamente la noche pasada, cuando Shizuka le besara con tanta pasión y un humillo blanco le rodeada con calidez

-ó?...

-nada!-grito Watanuki a todo pulmón, entrando decididamente a la escuela-creo que se debe a que hay varias personas con habilidades en esta primaria… aunque…

-no hay monstruos rondando verdad?-Doumeki completo su idea, colocando el arco que por precaución había llevado, en su espalda

-si, con esta cantidad de energía debería ser como un restauran de cinco estrellas para espíritus.. tal vez son como tú

-eh?

-ya sabes, tener un espíritu puro para alejarlos-Kimihiro sacudió su mano para restarle importancia

-eso casi es un cumplido

-cállate! No sé como un pervertido como tú puede decir que tiene un espíritu puro!

-nunca lo he dicho

Watanuki sudó una gotita- ¡pero lo pensaste!

Momento de silencio-baka

-a quién le dices baka?!, baka!

(cambio de escena)

-si… sé que es horario de clases pero..

-de hecho faltan veinte minutos para la salida-la directora caminaba junto a ellos-es muy amable de su parte haber viajado desde el otro extremo de la ciudad para devolverle el cuaderno a la señorita kinomoto

-es una conocida-intervino Doumeki, atrayendo la atención de la joven mujer

-si bueno… no me gustaría ver a su madre preocupada-la señorita observo intensamente al mayor

-eh?-Watanuki sintió un zumbido, escuchando después un tenue susurro _madre muerta_… "_así que de esta forma Yuuko podía saber cuando mentía ¬¬"-_ yo… ella nos dijo que su madre había fallecido

-oh! Que tonta soy!-la mujer fingió estar arrepentida, empero el aura de desconfianza inicial había desaparecido-con tantos niños aquí confundí por un momento el pasado de la señorita Kinomoto… lo lamento mucho

-no se preocupe-Doumeki observo de reojo a Watanuki cuando la maestra los hubiera dejado solos-ahora puedes leer mentes?

-claro que no idiota!-Kimihiro se apoyo en el ventanal-cuando ella dijo que su madre se preocuparía escuche un susurro que decía: madre muerta…

-entonces… cuando alguien te dice una mentira escuchas la verdad?-Doumeki levantó una ceja

-supongo que sí… pero no creo que sea tan fácil…-Watanuki se miró las manos-me preocupa en que me estoy convirtiendo… ¿a pesar de todo… seguiré siendo humano?

-eres Watanuki Kimihiro, mi amigo y pareja-le respondió Shizuka de vuelta-lo demás sale sobrando

-Shi…-el médium sintió un escalofrió, percibiendo una de las fuentes de energía acercarse a ellos-una de ellas se acerca

-esos malditos fenómenos…-un niño de cabellos castaños caminaba directo hacia ellos y, teniendo la misma reacción que Watanuki se detuvo abruptamente, observando a los chicos con desconfianza-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-brincó hacia atrás, tomando posición de defensa

Kimihiro lo miró incrédulo, se parecía.. aunque… ¿podía ser posible?

-Shaoran?

-como sabes mi nombre?! Eres un enemigo de mi familia? Quien eres?!

-tranquilo-Doumeki le señalo un asiento frente a ellos-no venimos a pelear

El castaño se sentó, observando a ambos hombres-¿quiénes son?-miró a Kimihiro directo a los ojos-tu nivel mágico es abrumador

-también eres mago?-pregunto Watanuki sorprendido ¿podía un niño tan pequeño haberse enamorado? La sola idea le hacía sentirse como un crío

-desciendo de magos, pero no soy un pura sangre como tú-Shaoran se sintió mejor al ver que el mayor le hacía esa clase de preguntas, no sentía malas intenciones y su ignorancia del tema le confirmaba que no pertenecía a un aquelarre o circulo de ancianos-los pura sangre son únicos y casi nunca tienen antecedente mágicos

-hay… familias de magos??!!-Kimihiro sentía que las cosas se complicaban cada vez más

-claro, una familia por zona, a veces hay varias en un país y algunas ocasiones varios países conforman una familia-Shaoran se cruzo de brazos-tiene que haber un balance en el poder

Kimihiro tomó la mano del niño, sonriéndole agradecido- realmente me ayudas con esa información Shaoran-Watanuki rió apenado-creo que estoy completamente desinformado en estos temas

Shaoran se sonrojo ante el acercamiento del adolescente, su energía, poderosa… y a pesar de ello en su mayoría blanca, se sentía muy bien, percibía una sensación casi maternal en su magia.

Watanuki abrió grande sus pupilas, percatándose del detalle –tú… Sakura… ¡la Sakura de Shaoran!

-Que… que que??!-el castaño se sonrojó hasta un punto casi febril debido al sentido de pertenencia que tenía la frase "la Sakura de Shaoran"- ¿qué es lo que quieren con ella?-preguntó a la defensiva, su sentido de sobreprotección actuando más rápido que el razonamiento

-perdió la libreta-respondió Doumeki sencillamente, participando espontáneamente en la conversación. No le gustaba del todo como miraba ese chiquillo a su pareja

-pues yo se la doy-Shaoran percibía una sensación similar en ese grandulón… un aura parecida al engendro que era el hermano de Sakura lo rodeaba, lo que ocasionaba una reacción de rechazo inmediata en su persona.

-bueno…-el ojiazul percibió inmediatamente la tensión en el ambiente-¿podríamos dársela nosotros? Una visión me trajo hasta aquí, por lo que me da curiosidad conocerla-sin proponérselo había puesto la verdad por delante, lo que provocó que el menor confiara rápidamente en él.

-bien… nos vemos en la salida trasera de la escuela

Doumeki asintió y tomó del brazo a su acompañante. Entre más lejos estuvieran del chiquillo mejor.

(cambio de escena)

-¡muchas gracias!-una niña de bellos y expresivos ojos verdes bailaba con la libreta en círculos, casi llorando de felicidad.

-te dije que alguien la encontraría Sakura-su amiga, una niña de largo cabello negro sonreía sencillamente, sabedora de que las cosas sucederían como ella había anticipado.

-tenías razón Tomoyo… ¿Cómo se llaman?-la menor miró a los chico de preparatoria, sintiendo un aroma dulce provenir de ambos. Un tenue sonrojo inundó sus mejillas al contemplar al bicolor, no le consideraba atractivo y, no obstante, le parecía tan dulce como un recuerdo lejano.

-mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro y él es Doumeki, siempre pone esa cara de amargado, no se asusten-sonrió juguetón, novios o no, le era imposible dejar las costumbres de un día para otro.

-eh….-una gotita resbaló por los niños, no sabiendo que contestar.

-ahora que lo pienso-Kimihiro se acercó a la mochila de Sakura, pinchándola suavemente-hay una energía extraña que sale de aquí…

-es porque soy un guardián de las cartas Clow!-un peluche amarillo salió de la mochila con pose chula, volando en el aire para mostrar la "exhuberancia" de su figura-un mago tan poderoso que…-abrió los ojos y casi rebota en el suelo de la impresión-que…-voló alrededor de Watanuki, oliéndolo y viéndolo de cerca- que… más vale que "ÉL" no vea esto…

Pero como si fuera invocada, una sombra azul apareció delante de ellos, con la figura de un hermoso ángel de largo cabello plateado y ojos color cristal.

-no podía creerlo y por eso vine-una voz glaciar, casi mística, salió de sus labios, lo que contrastaba con el triste sentimiento de su mirada-si ibas a volver ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

-abandonar… ¿yo?-Kimihiro cada vez entendía menos. Primero aparecía un peluche parlante, después un ser obviamente no humano se mostraba ante ellos… ¿y hablaba sobre abandonos? La escala de anormalidades diarias había rebasado la media hacía tiempo.

-¡si! ¡tú!-agarró al mago por las solapas, con tanta fuerza que pareciera que de un momento a otro lo fuera a golpear-¡nos abandonaste como muebles de decoración!

El bicolor cerró los ojos ante la angustia que experimentaba. Imágenes pasaban por su cabeza: cientos de años encerrado en la oscuridad con certeza de haber sido abandonado, queriendo morir pero sin tener la dicha de poseer el dulce y oscuro sueño eterno… Yue… el fuerte pero frágil Yue…

-Yue…-la pálida mano del ángel se tiño de sangre proveniente de la nariz del otro-Yue…-sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin cesar. Él mismo había experimentado la soledad ¿cómo podía quejarse de ella si el ser frente a él tenía una herida tan grande?

Sin embargo la sensación se fue repentinamente, percibiendo en su lugar un turbulento pero cálido sentimiento.

-ya es suficiente-Doumeki arrebató a Watanuki del agarre del otro, cobijándolo entre sus brazos, preocupado por el repentino escurrimiento de sangre y lágrimas-creo que nos veremos otro día-aunque no era grosero su voz sonaba tajante.

-si… -respondió apenas la dueña de la libreta-¿estará bien?

El moreno asintió, sonriendo levemente –de peores a salido-

(cambio de escena)

-entones eran los sentimientos de…-Doumeki dudó unos momentos-de esa persona los que percibiste? ¿Pero porque sangrabas?-todo era tan confuso que no podía quedarse como un simple observador y anticiparse a lo que sucedería. Era algo extraño que estuviera haciendo el interrogatorio, pero aquello era preferible a que lo volvieran a tomarlo con la guardia baja.

-creo que era por la magnitud de su herida-suspiró al ver la mirada confundida de su novio-no era una herida física… creo que me confundieron con otra persona o… ya ni sé lo que sucede-agarró su cabeza con una mueca de dolor, alargando su brazo hacia su mochila.

Shizuka entendió lo que quería el ojiazul, así que sacó el pequeño termo con té, sirviéndole una buena porción de este.

-gracias-le sonrió tenuemente, observando una pequeña hojita flotando en la superficie de su bebida-debe ser molesto tener que soportar…

No pudo terminar su frase. Su barbilla fue levantada y sus labios besados con delicadeza

-cállate-

-baka…-Kimihiro enredó sus brazos en la nuca del moreno, profundizando el beso con timidez.

(cambio de escena)

-te ves muy bien Mokona…. Ustedes también, Maru y Moro-

-Mokona tiene una buena ama!-la patita negra señalo a la bruja de las dimensiones, brincando felizmente hacia todas direcciones.

-mmm…-a diferencia de Mokona las niñas se miraron entre sí y asintieron

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-Yuuko absorbió de su pipa, mirando fijamente a su invitado-¿acaso quieres un deseo?-sonrió de lado, sarcástica pero sin malicia.

-tan directa como siempre-un niño de hermosos ojos azules sonrió tranquilamente, acariciando al pequeño conejo negro-aunque tengo residuos de magia en mi interior ya no soy lo que solía ser… digamos que mi única habilidad es la sabiduría acumulada en varias vidas.

-me intriga que te pongas esa tortura…reencarnar y sufrir una y otra vez el nacimiento y la muerte-la mujer lo miró fijamente, sin sonreír-el mundo vale eso?

-en estos momentos me conocen como Eriol Hiragizawa, vivo en una familia acomodada y mi salud es buena, no hay muchas cosas de las que tenga que quejarme en esta vida-sorbió un poco de té, riendo ante la pregunta-observar abrirse la primera flor en primavera vale todo el sufrimiento-volteó hacia el jardín, escuchando el apacible sonido del viento-sé que tus pensamientos no son muy diferentes… de otra manera no me hubieras ayudado.

-siempre has pecado de pensar que conoces a las personas-la bruja movió sus piernas, regando un poco de ceniza por el suelo-soy realista y no me conformo con una flor… sabes que tan egoísta puedo ser-a diferencia del pelinegro Yuuko se concentró en el rítmico sonido de las gotas de agua cuando caen al pozo-sin embargo, considero a la esperanza esencial para la vida-se levantó y fue hacia la puerta contigua, dando por terminada la conversación-pronto llegará la persona que buscas.

Eriol observó la puerta cerrarse y no pudo evitar suspirar desconcertado. No importaba las vidas que existiera, las mujeres siempre serían un misterio para él.

(cambio de escena)

-no… tengo que regresar a la tienda-Kimihiro estaba siendo víctima del sensual ataque de Doumeki. Bueno, no es que estuviera haciendo algo realmente especial, pero le ponía a mil cuando su novio mordía su cuello y le acariciaba las caderas, con esporádicos besos que tenían como finalidad acallar sus protestas.

Shizuka no podía evitar comportarse tan "pervertidamente". No es que estuviera deseoso de un contacto físico, más bien quería un contacto _íntimo_. Necesitaba saber que Kimihiro estaba su lado y no se desvanecería como una nube de polvo, precisaba escuchar sus gemidos, saber que le estaba haciendo disfrutar y no era una cruel broma de su imaginación. La información del peligro en que se encontraba Watanuki lo había afectado más de lo pensado.

El ojiazul cambio la posición de su cuerpo para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. No era tonto y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Doumeki, su nueva empatía podía permitirle conocer el estado de ánimo de su pareja, notando una perturbación muy grade… lo que menos quería era aquello.

-te quiero…-declaró el menor con la mirada desviada, pegándose al otro como lapa para evitar que mirara el sonrojo de su cara. Aún no creía como habían terminado las cosas. Tal vez, después de todo, no existían las coincidencias y era inevitable su relación.

(cambio de escena)

-buenas tardes-saludo automáticamente Kimihiro al ver a un niño sentado en medio de la sala

-oi…-fue el saludo de Shizuka

-Watanuki-san… Doumeki-kun… un gusto conocerles-Eriol les sonrió cortésmente y tomó dos tazas de té, indicando que les serviría un poco.

-espera! Tú eres un invitado-el ojiazul no entendía la razón, pero aquel chico despertaba un sentimiento extraño en él, como si fuera alguna especie de amigo lejano-¿nos conocemos?

-mejor de lo que puedas imaginar-respondió escuetamente el menor, mirando apreciativamente al otro joven-vaya… el mundo no se cansa de darme sorpresas

-¿vienes por algún deseo?-Watanuki estaba un tanto confundido

-el deseo que quiero sólo puede cumplirse a largo plazo-se agarro la barbilla pensando-si… es un deseo que toma mucho tiempo.

-etto…-el médium estaba más perdido que nunca ¿largo plazo? ¿Cómo podía un niño hablar sobre deseos de mucho tiempo cuando no era mucho mayor que él?

-en fin ¿todavía batallas para ver?- Eriol cambió drásticamente la conversación, mirando amablemente hacia el mayor

-si… pero sólo en un ojo-instintivamente volteó hacia Shizuka, ya que ambos compartían la vista, era un tema que les concernía a los dos.

-ya veo…-Hiragisawa sacó una cajita de su mochila y se la entregó a Kimihiro-creo que esto te servirá

El adolescente abrió la aterciopelada caja y observó una pequeña lente cuya circunferencia era rodeada por un grueso pedazo de oro. Esta tenía una cadena (igualmente de oro) que se ajustaba a su oreja derecha, siendo en ese lado donde tenía el ojo con peor vista.

-vaya… esto es…no puedo pagarlo-Kimihiro intentó devolverlo pero el más pequeño no hizo ningún gesto por aceptarlo

-no es necesario-

-pero no puedo aceptarlo… se ve que es caro-

-no tiene nada de malo regresar objetos perdidos a su dueño original-el kuda kitsune se enrolló por el brazo de Eriol, dando un diminuto beso en su nariz-también fue un gusto conocerte-se levanto y dejó al zorro en el mullido cojín-es hora de irme… ¿sabes? Me resulta extraño verte con el cabello corto-tocó suavemente las puntas de los cabellos de Kimihiro, analizándolo con curiosidad.

-pero… siempre he tenido este corte-

Doumeki entrecerró los ojos. Ese niño despertaba en él la misma sensación que al estar cerca de Yuuko o su pareja, definitivamente era un mago.

-es bueno que uno de los dos tenga un gran sentido de intuición-Eriol sonrió hacia Doumeki y caminó hacia el jardín-el puente de Londres va a caer… va a caer…-la canción que tarareaba se perdió cuando salió de la tienda, dejando a un par de adolescentes completamente consternados.

-ese chico es la reencarnación del mago Clow… podría decirse que es un reflejo incompleto y viejo de tu alma-Yuuko hizo acto de aparición, sentándose cómodamente en el lugar que antes ocupara

-entonces… ¿por qué no…?-Kimihiro calló, comprendiendo.

-¿por qué no dije nada?-la bruja sonrió, pareciendo un viejo zorro-¿no es aburrido cuando te aclaran todo? Uno tiene que buscar sus propias respuestas… la realidad del mundo cada persona la percibe de manera diferente, aunque parezca todo lo contrario.

-comprendo-el ojiazul no supo como responder a eso

-¿por qué se presenta hasta ahora?-Doumeki preguntó seriamente, para él, eso era lo más importante.

Yuuko le devolvió la mirada, sin responder- ¿Qué les parece la luna?

Shizuka no desvió la mirada de la mujer. Aunque parecía sereno estaba sumamente molesto, no le gustaba como tantas personas y situaciones extrañas se estaban agalopando en su presente, el resultado que podría resultar no le daba buena espina.

Kimihiro, por otro lado, volteó hacia el cielo, curioso por la pregunta que le diera su maestra. Lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto.

-¿qué?!....ey Shizuka….-más su amante no volvía su rostro- voltea con un demonio!-agarro cu cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual, y lo giro hacia la luna, señalándola.

Por el ojo que compartían el arquero pudo ver una gran caravana de carruajes atravesar el cielo. Guerreros con espadas y grandes estandartes eran bañados por la luz de luna, dándole a la escena un tinte sublime pero aterrador.

-¿qué son?-Kimihiro comenzó a temblar sin explicación, sintiéndose inseguro y sumamente nervioso. Los miraba y se sentía como una presa.

-no te harán daño-Yuuko no se movió, pero su cuerpo se venía tenso ante la imagen de aquellos hombres-son carroñeros, en el mundo humano son llamados shinigamis, jinetes demoniacos… la lista de seudónimos es larga-dio una calada a su pipa, sonriendo casi con ternura hacia su discípulo-aunque no son malignos su aura es negativa, presagian la muerte de un gran número de personas ó…-miró significativamente hacia Doumeki-entes importantes en este mundo.

-vaya…-Kimihiro no se dio cuenta de la información que su maestra y pareja acababan de intercambiar-¿Qué tal si hago de cenar? Tengo planeado…

-nos vamos a mi templo-

-que? Pero tengo trabajo que hacer…-miro hacia Yuuko, esperando su apoyo.

La bruja observó la mandíbula apretada del monje, su mirada afilada y el tenue vapor blanco que salía de todo su cuerpo debido a la preocupación.

-¿qué tipo de jefa sería si no te doy días libres para la luna de miel?-la mujer lo miró pícara, sacando un abanico de su generoso escote, riendo a costa del otro.

-luna de mielllllll!-canturrearon Maru y Moro, saliendo desde detrás de la puerta corrediza

-¡tienen que ser responsables!-secundo Mokona-el amar no debe convertirse en un vicio!

-¿de que hablas?!-la cara de Kimihiro no podía estar más roja

-ya está decidido-Shizuka arrastró a su chico, dirigiéndose hacia la calle.

-si se hubiera confesado antes habrían vivido mejores momentos-comentó Mokona con las orejitas agachadas, viendo tristemente a la parejita

-el "hubiera" no existe-respondió la bruja sencillamente-¿acaso hay un momento ideal para amar?

-te estás ablandando Yuukooooo-canturreó el conejito felizmente

-¿quién sabe?

Continuara…..

Lo sé… tarde en actualizar -.-. Además… algo que critico en muchos fics lo acabo de hacer: meter un gran número de personajes en un solo capítulo. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la serie de Sakura Card Captor, así que necesitan ver las dos temporadas para poder entender las cosas que dicen algunos de ellos. Este capítulo debía tener mucha historia, era esencial para el finc, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo habrá lemon tendido XD.

Por otro lado, sin intentar hacer ningún tipo de publicidad amarillista, sólo es un comentario. ¡Me solidarizo con mis hermanos de patria, los mexicanos! En estos momentos estamos viviendo una crisis debido a una posible epidemia conocida por todos como "la influenza humana"; es verdad que existe y es mortal ¡pero ojo! Me he estado leyendo noticias de discriminación e histeria en otros países debido al miedo de contagiarse ¡gente! La influenza humana no es igual a la gripe aviar, a pesar de que proviene de un animal (el cerdo) tiene cura, la razón de las muertes no es el virus de la influenza, sino la complicación de la gripe aunado a una neumonía. México, desgraciadamente, no contaba con los estudios necesarios para saber con que se enfrentaba y atacó la parte más vulnerable de la población: las personas de bajos recursos que no tenían un servicio médico completo. Ahora, ¡el virus no vino de México! Hay algo conocido como "vacaciones de semana santa" donde muchos adolescentes estadounidenses vienen a divertirse (y a echar desmadre ¿Por qué no decirlo?) y se cree que fue dónde probablemente se contagió al pueblo mexicano (¡si! El virus proviene de E.U.A.) Sin embargo, el contagio se dio más en México debido al desconocimiento de la enfermedad y la falta de un medicamento eficiente... agradezco el apoyo que nos han dado otros países, realmente se ve que ahora vivimos en un solo mundo.

Bien, todo está dicho ¡repito! No intentó cambiar ninguna opinión, pero quiero que más gente sepa la verdadera situación y no se caiga en un error por falta de información.

¡dejen su opinión del finc! ^.~

Adieu…


End file.
